Saving The Last Flying Grayson
by BreWayne
Summary: Bruce never adopted Richard "Dick" John Grayson; though he really wanted to help the boy out. Instead, the man who murdered his parents takes Dick and makes him his slave and abuses him. Will Dick escape? Will The Batman be able to save the boy before he is broken? There is a little bit of Birdflash, don't like? Don't read
1. Prologue

A young boy with jet black hair and the brightest blue eyes and was wearing a colorful costume. His top was red with a yellow "R" above his heart, green pixie boots, and skin tight pants. Ran around the center ring of the big top in Haly's international traveling circus with a big smile on his face.

"Come on it's time to go eat, Dick." Called his father chasing him around the ring. His father had black hair, brown eyes and his costume were similar to the boy's. "Then can I play on the trapeze?" Dick asked eagerly and his father nodded his head.

Dick continued to run around the ring to head to the exit, where the performers go to exit, and ran back to the trailer they stay in when they travel. His father was not far behind him as they continued their little game of tag.

Once Dick was in the trailer, he saw his mother was in the kitchen part of the trailer, making spaghetti for dinner. Dick sat down at the kitchen table waiting for the spaghetti to be done.

After Dick and his parents finished eating, they headed to the big top to let Dick practice; he ran ahead of them and ran into a tall and lean man with black hair and brown eyes talking to the ring master, Jack Haly, about how they needed their protection.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked noticing that Dick had entered the big top. "Tony Zucco and I'd like to think I can you, Jack. For a fee" The man said. "My brothers and I 'we'll provide your circus with protection'." His brothers walk into view of Jack as Zucco stood in front of Jack Haly. "I don't see why we would need your protection?" Jack stated crossing his arms.

Zucco explains how he and his brothers came from circus folk as well and how if he didn't pay the protection then the circus would badly suffer. "We do not need your protection, so now leave, you aren't welcome here," Jack told him trying to push Zucco out of the big top.

Eventually, Zucco gave in and left the circus, but not without saying "Your loss, Mr. Haly!" Haly just ignored what Zucco told him.

Later that night Zucco had returned to Haly's circus, only to tinker with the wire of the trapeze and watch the performers fall to their deaths.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BOYS AND GIRLS, NOW FOR THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" Haly's voice boom throughout the big top. The crowd directed their attention to the trapeze where a man, a woman, and a young boy no more than 5 years old.

"I know you want to perform with us, Dick, but you have to wait until you're 8." His mother told him. Dick nodded and stay backstage, but where he could still see them perform. His mother and father headed up the ladder and to the trapeze.

Dick's parents started their routine; they moved gracefully through the air. I can't wait til I can be out there with them. Dick thought as he watched them. He noticed that the wires of trapeze were starting to give out from their weight.

Eventually, the wire gave out just before they were supposed to do their quadruple flip. Dick watched as they fall and hit the ground below; to Dick, everything was happening in slow motion. "MAMI, TATI!" Dick screamed as he ran to their lifeless bodies and cried.

When Bruce Wayne saw the little boy run to the bodies on the ground he felt his heart break. What can I do to help him? Bruce thought. I could adopt him, but what about my night job and Wallace-Ann? Bruce was so lost in thought that he never saw Zucco walk over to Dick and pull him away from the bodies and out of the big top.

Zucco dragged Dick by his arm out of the big top to his car, Dick screamed and kicked the time. "Lasa-ma sa plec!" (Let me go!) Dick yelled while he cried. Zucco turned to Dick and slapped him across the face. "Shut it and speak English, kid." Zucco scolds continuing his way to his car.

Bruce had finally come to a decision to adopt Dick, but when he looked back at where the Grayson's were laying, the boy was gone. Where did he go? Bruce had a confused look on his face. "Dick? Dick! Dick, where did you go?!?" Yelled one of the tightrope walkers running out from backstage.

After the tightrope walker yelled, Bruce heard a yell come from outside the big top. He stood up with Wallace-Ann in his arms and darted out of the big top to where the yell originated. When Bruce made it outside, he saw nothing really suspicious. All he saw was a tall and lean man with black hair with a little boy around 4 or 5 years of age walking right beside the man. The little boy seemed to be trying to get out of the man's grip.

Bruce ran up to the man and the little boy and stopped the man from reaching his car. The little boy looked up at Bruce with tears streaming down his face. " Te rog ajută-mă, domnule." (Please help me, sir.) The boy pleaded to Bruce. Bruce looked at the man in confusion. "He can speak Romanian?" Bruce questions the man. "Yes, he can. Why does that matter?" The man shot back. "E tatăl tău?" (Is he your father?) Bruce asks the boy and he shook his head. "Nu, d-le că nu e tatăl meu." (No, sir he's not my dad.) The boy answers looking at the ground. "Sir, are you his father?" The man shook his head. "Not biologically, but I adopted him a few months back." He explains rubbing the boy's head. "Can he speak English?" Bruce asks looking at the boy and he shook his head. "Not yet, but we have been working on it." He told Bruce. "Well, I must be going home now. Good bye, sir and good bye little one." Bruce says walking away.

Once Bruce was out of sight and hearing range, Zucco turned to Dick and grabbed his arm before he could run after Bruce. "Trying anything like that again and it won't end well. Understand?" Zucco told Dick, who just nods quickly.

When Zucco and Dick reached the car, Zucco opened the back door and threw Dick into the back seat. "Stay there!" Zucco ordered closing the door and walking to the driver side door. Once Zucco was all situated he drove off to his house.

Word count 1133


	2. One *3 years later*

WARNING - There is torture

Dick was laying in his makeshift room, which was just a closet that was about 72 inches, curled up in a ball on top of dirty blankets and sheets. Dick was never allowed out unless told to come out; which he was only out to clean or to be 'punished'.

Zucco walked into his room and went straight to the closet door unlocking it. Once the door opened Dick looked up with fear in his eyes. On instinct, Dick put his hand out and together in front of him. Zucco smirked as grabbed Dick by the hair and pulled him up to his feet. "Come on, it's time," Zucco laughed and dragged Dick by his hair to the basement.

Inside is a dark room with one dim light and on the wall are everything from handcuffs to whips and bats, there is blood splattered on every wall with decaying bodies, and a few mice in addition to having a Flying Grayson's poster directly above the table to torture Dick, even more, there are knives and bats laying around all with Dick's parents blood on them.

Once Zucco reached the basement, he threw Dick to the floor, where Dick laid with silent tears streaming down his face. Zucco continued to walk to the cart that had all his equipment he needed for Dick's 'punishment'. "Get up you worthless piece of shit, and lay on the table," Zucco told Dick, who quickly complied and laid on the table in the middle of the of the basement. Zucco picked up a knife and walked over to Dick's side and strapped his wrists and ankles.

Dick closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the Flying Grayson poster right above him. "Open your beautiful blue eyes, or I'll put you outside for a week!" Demanded Zucco holding the knife up against Dick's cheek. Dick was debating whether or not it was better to open his eyes or being chained to the dog house out back.

He thought for a few seconds, if I open my eyes, then I have to look at them, but if I keep them closed, then there is a chance that Batman could find and save me! He thought excitedly. Dick decided to keep his eyes closed. "You little shit!" Zucco slapped him across the face and cut a Z in Dick's forearm. "After this, you're going outside."

Zucco walked away from the table, with the knife, over to the cart and grabbed a zapper. The zapper was long, the end was red, and the handle was black. He walked back over to Dick and zapped Dick on his right thigh. Dick let out a small yelp, squeezing his eyes tightly and flinched away. Zucco walked down to Dick's feet and zapped the bottom of his right foot. Dick let out a scream and let a few tears fall.

Zucco smirked and went over to Dick's left foot and zapped it. Dick's foot shook as he screamed and cried. "You're already screaming? But we haven't even started yet." Zucco taunted. He walked up to Dick's face, gently placed his hand on Dick's cheek and he flinched away. "T-te rog opre-ștete" (P-please, st-op) Dick said still shaking from the shocks. "Why should listen to someone that would not listen to me?" Zucco said zapping Dick under his left arm. Dick let out another scream as he tried to pull himself away from the zapper.

Zucco put the zapper down on the table and grabbed Dick's cheeks to make him look at Zucco. "You are mine to do whatever I want" Zucco shove Dick's face away from him as he picked up the zapper and walked over to the cart. Zucco put the zapper down picking up a brander and putting it in the fireplace. The brander had a design of a T and a Z going through the T. After it heating up for about five minutes, he took it out and walked back over to Dick with the brander in a position to brand Dick. Dick looked up at Zucco with fear in his eyes and trying to wiggle out of the restraints as his breath hitched with every step Zucco took. "If you ever disobey me again you won't just be outside, but you will have another one on the other side," Zucco told him positioning the brander over the right side of Dick's chest. As the brander came closer and closer to his chest, Dick struggled even harder.

Once the brander touched Dick's chest, he let out a bloodcurdling scream and was violently trying to get away from the pain. After a few minutes of Zucco holding the brander on Dick's chest, Zucco pulled the branderoff and smiled. Dick just laid there shaking and crying from the pain. Zucco walked down to Dick's feet and unstrapped his ankle watching as they were brought up to his chest the best he could - do to him laying flat on his back - Zucco walked up to Dick's hands and unstrapped them as well.

Once his hands were free, he pulled them to his chest, rolling to his left side and curling up into a ball. Zucco smirked, once again, walking over to the cart and picked up a muzzle. The muzzle was black with a medium sized ball and it completely covered the mouth. He walked back over to Dick, grabbed his hair and put the muzzle over his face. Zucco pulled Dick off of the table, dragged him upstairs and outside to a dog house, just big enough for Dick to fit inside, on the far end of the yard. The base of the dog house was made up of wood like plastic, with a chain linked fence on three sides of the dog house, a little door on the front with a chain linked fence on it as well, a leash connected to the far wall of the dog house, and a small dog bed in the far left corner.

"Now sit and be a good dog and stay." Commanded Zucco patting Dick on the head, just like you would to a dog. Dick sat down on the ground and watched Zucco grab a collar and a leash. He walked back over to where he had Dick sitting and put a collar on, then attached a leash to the back of the collar. "That's a good boy," Zucco patted Dick's head. "Are you going to make a noise if I remove the muzzle?" Dick quickly shook his head and Zucco smiled. He took the muzzle off and pointed at the dog house. "Go to bed!" Dick crawled, on all fours, in and laid on his bed. "I'll come back and check on you in the morning." Zucco closed and locked the door and walked away.

Word Count - 1119


	3. Two Nightmares and Troubles

Dick laid on his bed, curled up in a ball, with his back up against the back wall and staring at the door. He had tried to fall asleep for about an hour now but didn't have any success. Dick crawled off of his little dog bed and dragged his bed over to the door. He laid back down, curling up into a ball, staring at Zucco's bedroom window and fell asleep not long after.

Dick was laying on the foot of Zucco's bed waiting for him to return from a 'job'. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Zucco walked into the room and grabbed Dick by the hair, who yelped in surprise. "You have been a very bad dog, Richard!" Zucco slapped him across the face, who gasped at the contact, and dragged Dick down to the basement.

When they reached the basement, Zucco continued to drag Dick over the far side and chained him to a pole with his back to Zucco. Zucco walked away to the cart and grabbed a whip and a pair of scissors. He walked back over to Dick and cut the back of his shirt pulling it down to his wrist with so much force that made Dick stumble forward a little. Zucco walked away so he was behind Dick, he raised the whip and slammed it down on Dick's back, who let out a whimper, and raised the whip again, only to repeat it. "Start counting, dog," Zucco commanded "And every time we get to 20, I will change to something else, understood?" Dick nodded and said "Unu" And was whipped again. "Două" This continued until he counted to twenty and Zucco switched to the zapper, then to a bat, then to a crowbar, then to taser, and then a knife.

Zucco continuously stabbed Dick in the back with the knife as he begged for Zucco to stop. By the time Zucco was satisfied, Dick was on laying on his side trying to breathe and crying. "There, now you can join your parents!" Said Zucco kicking him in the stomach as Dick gasped for air with every kick. Zucco walked away, leaving Dick on the ground crying and shaking from the pain.

Zucco was in his room, sitting on his bed. "Jake, come here!" Zucco called one of his men. A few seconds later Jake walked into the room. "Go check on the pet, see if he is being good," Zucco commanded and Jake nodded. Jake ran down the stairs and to the back door. He opened the door and looked at the dog house to see that Dick was laying against the door of the dog house, moving around and mumbling a little bit. Jake quickly closed the door and ran towards Zucco's room, but before he could reach the door to Zucco's room an agonizing scream could be heard from outside. Zucco instantly perked up with a smirk etched on his face, running out of his bedroom door and down the stairs to the basement, he grabbed the muzzle. He ran back up the stairs and outside to the dog house to see Dick moving around in the dog bed. "Jake, grab the keys for the shed!" Called Zucco fiddling with the muzzle to get it ready to quickly put it on, Dick.

A few seconds later, Jake came out with the key for the 'shed' and unlocked and opened the door. Zucco grabbed Dick by the arm and pulled him out of the doghouse. He puts the muzzle on Dick instantly waking him up and quieting him down. "I thought you said you weren't going to make a sound!" Zucco smacked Dick across the face and threw him back into the dog house. "Now, I know that I can't trust you to stay quiet outside!" Zucco yelled, "I have to keep the muzzle on you now!" Jake locked the door, giving Zucco the key, and walked inside leaving Dick and Zucco alone.

Dick looked down in shame, "I sorry" His broken English was muffled by the muzzle. Dick hated it when he made Zucco mad or lose trust in him. Zucco hit the door of the dog house, causing Dick to jump and back away a little. "Did I say you could speak, pet!" Dick quickly shook his head. "Come here," Zucco unlocked the door and opened it, Dick crawled out and sat in front of Zucco with his head down. "Since I can't trust you, you're coming in and staying on the end my bed." Zucco unhooked the leash from the dog house and Dick followed right behind him into the house.

When the two of them reached Zucco's room, He turned on the lights, unhooked the leash picking Dick up and setting him on the foot of the bed, who instantly laid down and curled up into a ball. Zucco patted Dick's back and Dick had a small smile on his face, even though Zucco couldn't see it. Zucco turned around and walked to the kitchen to grab a bowl of water.

Unknown to both of them, someone was watching them from the shadows.

Batman was on patrol searching for the Joker, who had escaped earlier that day when he heard the agonizing scream of a child. He instantly went to check it out, but what he saw when made it to the location, made him sick. He saw a little boy, no more than 8 years old, with a collar and a leash attached to it like a dog; he also noticed that the boy was wearing a muzzle that was black and covered his mouth completely. The boy followed, on his hands and knees, a tall and skinny man into the house. Batman continued to keep an eye on the boy until the man closed the door.

Batman lost sight of the boy for a few minutes until he spotted a light turn on in an upstairs window, he quickly made his way to the window to see the man unhooked the leash picking the boy up and setting him on the foot of the bed. The boy instantly laid down and curled into a ball. The man patted the boy's back, turning around and walked out of the room.

He's gone, now would be a good time to help the little boy Batman shot his grappling hook at the roof of the house gliding over to the house and landing softly next to the window. He slowly opened the window, which alerted the boy. The boys head shot up as he looked directly at the window. "Who are you?" The boy signed sitting up on the bed.

Word count - 1108


	4. Three Meeting Batman

Batman looked over at Dick confused, "Can you hear me?" Batman asked climbing completely through the window and walking over to the bed. Dick tried to scurry away from Batman, only to stumble off the bed with a thud. Batman rushed over to him but stopped when he saw that Dick was pressed against the wall in a ball and shaking with his hands out in front of him. "Who are you!" Dick signed frantically. "I am Batman." At that Dick seemed to relax a little bit. "How did you find me?" He signed starting to shake, a little more, again. "I heard a scream this way" He stated, slowly walking closer to Dick. Dick hung his head and let tears fall down his face, He knew what was going to happen to him now that someone had heard him scream.

Batman walked in front of Dick and crouched down putting his hand on Dick's shoulders, causing him jump and flinch away from him. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Batman told Dick and pointed the muzzle "Can I take that off for you?" Dick hesitated but nodded and Batman took the muzzle off. "Thank you, Batman" Dick signed looking at Batman who nodded. "If you come with me, I can help you," Batman said standing up and looking down at Dick, who just sat there waiting for something. "I know someone who will be willing to take you in." Dick looked up at Batman and signed "Will you come and check on me every night?" Batman was taken back by the statement but nodded. Dick reached up to Batman and made grabby hands. He bends down picking Dick up and walked over to the window grappling to the nearest building.

Once the wire pulled them off the ground, Dick's grip on Batman tightened as they flew through the air. After a few minutes of gliding through the air, Dick started to violently shake in Batman's arms. "I never did catch your name, " Batman said trying to detract Dick, but it didn't work. Eventually, they landed and Batman set Dick down, who instantly sat down in front of him. "What you are doing on the ground?" Batman asked confused but realized that Dick was waiting to be given an order. "You don't have to sit on the ground," Batman told Dick, picking him up so he was standing. "What is your name?" He asked again with his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Richard Grayson, but I prefer Dick" He signed and Batman quickly pick him up causing him to let out a small scream. "Pune-ma jos!" (Put me down) Dick yelled beating on Batman's back, who continued to walk towards the bat-mobile.

When Batman made it to the Batmobile, he gently sat a sleeping Dick in the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. He closed the door walking to the driver side and drove towards the bat cave, while he called Alfred. "Hello sir," Alfred answered popping up on the screen. "I need you to prepare a room, we are going to have a guest." Batman briefly explained and ended the call. Not long after Batman ended the call, he and Dick arrived at the cave. "DADDY!" A little girl yells running over and hugging Batman. "Hey, baby girl." He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. He let go, pulling off his cowl becoming Bruce Wayne, walking to the other side of the bat mobile. The little girl followed her dad to see a little boy sleeping the seat. "Ah, sir the room is ready for our guest," Alfred said coming out of nowhere "Miss Wallace-Ann, aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Wallace-Ann looked up at Alfred and frowned "But I wanted to see Daddy." She said sadly and looked at the ground. Alfred walked over and picked her up "Let's get you to bed Miss Wallace-Ann." He walked up the stairs to the manor and straight to Wallace-Ann's room to put her in bed. "Good night Miss," Alfred said after setting her down and tucking her in. "Night Alfie!" She said snuggling into her blanket and closed her eyes.

Bruce walked over to the changing rooms and changed into a gray t-shirt and black shorts. He walked back out, heading towards the bat mobile and picked Dick up. Bruce carried Dick up into the manor and to the spare room that was prepared for him. He set Dick down on the bed and he instantly woke up. Dick looked up at Bruce with fear in his eyes and tried to back away from him, but bumped into the headboard. "Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Bruce told him softly. "Where is Batman?" Dick sighed, frantically looking around. "He had to go back on patrol." Bruce explained, "I'm Bruce." Dick looked at up Bruce and signed "Why am I here?" Bruce sat down on the bed. "Because Batman told me about you and what happened and I want to take you in," Bruce said patting Dick's knee and Dick nodded. "Can you speak English?" Dick shook his head. "Would you like me to teach you?" Dick, once again, shook his head. "Okay. Well, it's late, you should go to sleep." Bruce suggested, Dick quickly nodded and laid down, closing his eyes. "Good night," Bruce said and kissed Dick's forehead. Bruce stood up and walked out of the room, heading to Wallace-Ann's room. He walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead as well. "Good night, Lace." He whispered and walked to his room, going to sleep.

It was around 3:30 a.m. when Lace woke up and walked father's room when she noticed that the room straight across from her room was being occupied. She walked over the door, opening it to see a boy with black hair laying in the bed; being her curious self, she went to find out who the boy was. she walked over and tapped his shoulder causing him jump trying to crawl away, only to fall off the bed with a thump. "Who're you?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Dick at with wide and fearful eyes and screamed.

Bruce woke up with a jolt when he heard someone scream, he quickly stood up and ran down the hall to that Lace's door was closed, but Dick's was wide open. Bruce ran in to see Lace standing in front a very frightened Dick, who had tears rolling his cheeks. "Lace, what are you doing?!" Bruce ran over to the two picking Dick up and rubbed his back while say soothing words into his ear. "Who is he?" Lace said glaring at Dick, which was only making him cry even more. "Lee, go back to bed." Bruce told her as continued to rub circles and pat on Dick's back. Lace stomped her foot and walked out of the room. "Dick, would you like to sleep in my bed for the night?" Bruce asked as Dick slowly nodded

Word count - 1160


	5. Four He's Gone

Zucco walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen, passing by Jake, who was sitting the island eating a bowl of salad, to the cupboard, grabbing a bowl and walking over to the sink, filling the bowl with water. The kitchen was an average kitchen with a black fridge, marble countertops, a few cupboards, a dishwasher by the fridge, and an oven. Zucco started to talk with Jake about how Dick acts when he is a disappointment when they heard a thud come from upstairs. "Boss, I think he fell off the bed," Jake said taking a bite of his salad. Zucco picked up the bowl, that he set down to with Jake, and headed to the stairs. Zucco walked the stairs slowly and headed to his room.

When he reached the door heard something that sounded like a rope being wound up, he quickly opened the door just in time to see a figure gliding away from the house. He looked around the room for Dick but didn't see him anywhere. "Shit" Zucco said turning and running down the stairs to Jake, who was still eating his salad. "Jake, he's gone" Jake looked at him confused. "What?" He asked standing up and running upstairs.

Zucco walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the gym. He walked into the gym and punched the punching bag about twenty times before Jake walked in to drag him out. "Boss, 's time to go to sleep, we can look for him tomorrow," Jake explained dragged Zucco up to his room. "No, I know where he is and that's with the bat," Zucco told him as they walked up the stairs. "Sir, we will get 'im back. I will have my best men looking for him." Zucco just shook his head. "No, then the bat would be on to me." Zucco walked into his room "Good night, Jake" Zucco closed the door and went to bed. "'Night, boss" Jake walked to his room and went to bed.

The next morning Zucco woke up not wanting to get out of bed. "Ugh" He moaned sitting up on the bed "What is for breakfast?" he questioned himself walking to his door and down the hall to Jake's room. Jake opened his door to see Zucco looking like he barely slept last night. "Boss, you okay?" He asked Zucco, who just shook his head. "No, I barely slept last night." The tiredness was clearing his voice. "Sir, go back to bed, I will take care of everything." Jake told him. Zucco turned around and walked back to his room laying on his bed, not long after laying back down he fell asleep.

Jake walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He decided to make pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. "How are we going to get Dick back?" He asked himself as cooked the food. Once the pancakes were done Jake decided to bring some to Zucco, he walked upstairs and straight into Zucco's room. "Boss, I made you some breakfast," Jake shook Zucco a little, who sat up and ate pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Thank you, Jake, it was good." Zucco laid back down and fell back asleep.

Jake walked back downstairs to eat his plate. He liked not having Dick around, don't get the wrong idea, he loved the kid, he just didn't like how he was being treated like a dog. Jake believed that Dick deserved a better life, so may or may not have given the bat a small anonymous tip, but that was months ago. Jake always waited for the bat to come and save Dick from Tony's harmful ways, but as weeks passed he started to lose hope.

"Jake, what time is it," A voice said breaking him from his thoughts. Jake looked in the direction of the voice to see Zucco standing in the doorway. Jake looked at the oven clock to see it was 9:30 a.m. Wow, I have been sitting here thinking for two hours? He thought. "'S 9:30" He answered standing up from his seat and walked outside to the back yard.

Zucco stood in the door way for a few minutes after Jake went outback. "What is he going to do now?" Zucco said turning around and walking into the main room to watch some T.V. After about ten minutes of watching T.V. he heard banging from the backyard. He stood up and walked out back to see Jake with a crowbar in his hands, hitting the dog house. "JAKE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Zucco screamed running over and grabbing the crowbar from his hands, Jake looked at him and punched Zucco in gut. "I'm destroying it, what do you think I'm doing?" Jake drew his hand back and walked to the front.

Jake walked almost three blocks away from the house and decided to ask someone if he could use their phone. He walked to a house on the corner and ask to use their phone to call G.C.P.D. The owner, a young woman with dirty blonde hair, answered the door. "Can I help you, sir?" She asked tucking hair behind her ear. "May I please use your phone to call G.C.P.D?" Jake questioned and she nodded. "Yeah, stay right there," She said walking away and coming back with a home phone "Here you go" She handed the phone to him. Jake thanked her and dialed the number for the G.C.P.D.

"Gotham P.D. how can I help you?" A woman' voice came through the phone. "Would it be possible for me to get in touch with Batman?" He asked. "Yes, but why would you need to contact him for?" She answered. "I need to talk to him about what he found last night and 's important" Jake explained getting irritated with her. "Very well, I am patching you through right now, sir." She told him.

"What do you need?" Batman's gruff voice. "I needed to tell that you need to be careful with Dick" Jake told him. "He been through a lot the pass three years with his parents death, especially having to look at their post almost every week, beatings, and the treatment." To say that Batman was shocked that Jake knew about him finding Dick and what had happened to him, would be an understatement. "How do know about any of this?" You could hear him bat glaring. "I lived with him for those three years and I'm one who gave the anonymous tip." After that Jake hung up.

Word count - 1101


	6. Five Jealous Little Girl

That morning Dick woke to the sound of the bedroom being slammed opened, which caused him to jump and scrambled - with a thump - to the far wall. "What're you doing in daddy's room!" He heard the same little girl from last night yell. She turned around to face the door and yelled "DADDY!" Dick screamed and cried so hard that his body shook. "Miss Wallace-Ann, please leave the young master alone, you are scaring him," Alfred said walking over to Dick, who was pushing himself more into the wall. "It's alright, young master," Alfred said softly and gently put a hand on Dick's shoulder, only for him flinch away.

Three hours later, Alfred had finally calmed Dick down enough to where he could pick him up. "Miss Wallace-Ann, go to your room, while I call your father," Alfred told her and walked out of the room with Wallace-Ann behind him. She walked to her room and sat on her bed; while Alfred, with Dick, walked to the kitchen and called Bruce.

"Alfred? What's wrong?" Bruce answered a little concerned that Alfred had called him. "It has to do with the young master, Master Bruce." Alfred briefly explained. "Okay, on my way now, see you in a few." With that Bruce hung up. Alfred put the phone back and Bounced Dick on his hip, causing him to laugh a little. Alfred turned the entrance and walked to Wallace-Ann's room.

Wallace-Ann was playing with her dolls with her Batman toy. Her was bigger than the average room, the walls were red violet, the floor had purple carpeting, there was a T.V. to the left of the door, there is a window on the far wall, and a Batman-themed bed against the wall to the right of the door.

When Alfred - and Dick - reached her room, Alfred set Dick down on the floor and Dick quickly sat on the floor. "Master Richard, please stand up. I don't want you sitting on the floor" Alfred told him, he quickly stood up, but kept his head down. Alfred knocked on Wallace-Ann's door, Dick subconsciously hides behind Alfred and grabbed his pant leg. "It's okay, Master Richard" Alfred patted the top of Dick's head. "Come in" Came the faint reply. Alfred opened the door and walked over to Wallace-Ann, while Dick stayed out in the hall. "Master Richard, come along" Dick hesitated but slowly walked over to Alfred.

Bruce arrived home and ran to the front door. When he opened the door, he didn't see Alfred anywhere. "Alfred, I'm home!" Bruce called up the stairs. "In Miss Wallace-Ann's room, Master Bruce" Alfred called back.

Wallace-Ann was talking to Alfred when she heard the front door open and close; and heard her father call for Alfred, her eyes lit up. "Daddy!" She yelled excitedly, which caused Dick to scream hug Alfred for protection. Wallace-Ann run out of her room to see her father running toward her room. "Daddy, where you going?" She asked, but he continued running to her room. She frowned and followed him to see him paying attention to Dick.

Bruce ran into Wallace-Ann's room to see Dick on Alfred's lap crying. "Dick, come here," Bruce said walking over the pair on the floor. Dick looked up at Bruce with tears streaming down his cheeks and made grabby hands at Bruce, who picked him up. "Daddy, what about me?" Wallace-Ann yelled with arms crossed. "I am scared" Dick signed on Bruce's back. Bruce sighed and started rubbing Dick's back. "It's okay, Dick," He told him softly and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"That my daddy! Not that boy!" Wallace-Ann yelled running over and hugging Alfred. "Miss Wallace-Ann, you need to understand that Master Richard needs a little more attention" Alfred explained the best he could to the five-year-old girl. "Why?!" She yelled stomping her foot, Alfred just sighed "Because he is really scared, okay?" She just walked away.

Bruce, with Dick, entered the kitchen he set down, once again he sat on the floor. "Stand up, Dick," Bruce said walking over the cupboards and pulling out some bread, peanut butter, and jelly. Bruce made a sandwich for Dick and himself. He set Dick's sandwich on the table and set his own in the spot next to Dick's. "Come here" Dick walked over and sat down next to Bruce on the floor. "Please, sit on the chair and eat, Dick." Dick sat on the chair and stared at the sandwich in front of him.

Wallace-Ann came running into the dining room and spotted the sandwich. "Oh PBJ!" She yelled and Dick jumped off the chair, sitting back on the floor next to Bruce. He just sighed and stood up walking to the kitchen to make another sandwich for Dick. Wallace-Ann looked down at Dick and smiled. "That my daddy, stay away from him!" She told him as she took bite out of his sandwich, he just nodded. A few minutes later Bruce returned setting the sandwich on the table and put Dick on the chair. He just stared at the plate and waited for Bruce give him a piece. "Come on, Dick you need to eat," Bruce said bringing the plate closer to Dick, he looked up at Bruce and opened his mouth a little bit.

When Dick opened his mouth, Bruce realized that the only way Dick would eat was if he was hand fed. Bruce ripped a piece off and fed it to Dick. "Daddy, why he not eating like me?" You could hear the jealousy in her voice. "Because Dick was taught to only eat what his parents did not eat or -" Dick pulled on Bruce's hand cutting him off and signed "They weren't my parents." Wallace-Ann looked at Dick confused. "Who were they?" Bruce asked giving Dick another piece of the sandwich and making Wallace-Ann upset by hand feeding Dick. "Tony Zucco and Jake O'Neil" Dick signed.

Bruce dropped the piece he had in his hand on the floor when he signed 'Tony Zucco'. Dick jumped off the chair and onto the floor to eat the piece until Bruce smacks his hand causing him to drop the piece. When Bruce smacked his hand, he quickly backed under the table whimpering and tears rolling down his cheeks. Wallace-Ann stood up on her chair and got on Bruce's back as he crouched down to look at Dick. "Dick, you're not in trouble. Come on out" He said softly putting his hand out to Dick, who scooted further under the table. Bruce stood up and called for Alfred, who stepped out of the shadows, which caused Dick to whimper even more. "Yes, sir?" Alfred questioned walking over. "Can you take Lace and get her ready for daycare, while I calm Dick down, please?" Alfred nodded and grabbed Wallace-Ann off of Bruce's back.

"No, I want daddy to get me ready!" Wallace-Ann yelled. "Lace, I have to calm him down," Bruce told her. "Alfie can do that!" Bruce just sighed "Yes, Alfred can do it, but it will take longer than it should." For the first time since he came to Wayne Manor, in broken English, Dick said "Potty!" Wallace-Ann lets go of Bruce crawled under the table to Dick and sat in front of him. "You can talk?" He nodded and started to rock back and fourth. "I need potty!" He said crawling out from under the table. Bruce picked him up and ran to the closest bathroom.

Word count - 1250


	7. Six Daycare and Shopping

Bruce had gotten Dick to the bathroom just in time, but once Bruce set him down on the floor, Dick had an accident in his pants. "I'm sorry" Dick signed looking down at the floor. "I didn't mean to!" His whole body was shaking as he tried to back away with tears rolling down his face. "It's okay, Dick, I'm not going to hurt you," Bruce slowing walked over to him. "But you do need some clothes to change into," Bruce said as he gently placed his hands on Dick's shoulders. "Now, let's get you in the shower to clean you up, okay?" Dick nodded slowly.

Once Dick was out of the shower, Bruce had Alfred wash Dick's clothes, while Dick wore one of Bruce's Batman shirts. "Dickie, next time you feel that you have to use the bathroom don't wait, alright?" Bruce told Dick as he carried him to the living room. "Alfred is Lace ready for daycare?" He asked walking into the room. Wallace-Ann walked into the room holding her book bag and dressed. "I'm ready, daddy." She smiled at Bruce. "Alfred, I'm going to take Lace to daycare and then take Dick to the mall," Bruce called from the front door. Alfred appeared around the corner "Master Richard needs a car seat for the ride, Master Bruce" Alfred said walking with them to the garage.

Alfred went over to one of the Mercedes, grabbing a car seat for Dick and putting it behind Bruce in the Ferrari. Bruce put Dick in the car seat, buckling him in and giving him a kiss. Alfred had put Wallace-Ann into her car seat and buckling her in. "Bye-bye Alfie!" Wallace-Ann said excitedly and waved to Alfred, who waved back with a smile.

A few minutes later, Bruce pulled out of the driveway and towards Wallace-Ann's daycare center. The drive to the daycare was not very long since it was only a little ways down the street. "We're here," Bruce said receiving a yay from Wallace-Ann. She unbuckled seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Bruce unbuckled Dick and carried him inside the daycare.

Once Dick noticed there were people he tried to hide, by burying his face into Bruce's shoulder. Bruce rubbed circles on Dick's back telling him it was okay as they walked to Wallace-Ann's classroom. When they reached the room, Dick could hear the kids playing, Bruce opened the door letting Wallace-Ann in. "Good morning, Ms. Sarah!" Wallace-Ann said happily. "Good morning, Lee" Ms. Sarah turned to her then to Bruce. "Good morning Mr. Wayne. Who is this?" She asked noticing Dick in his arms. "This is Richard, but he is really shy," Bruce explained bouncing Dick on his hip. "He's quiet too, and takes most daddy's attention!" Wallace-Ann added causing Dick to start crying. "Wallace-Ann Danielle Wayne!" Bruce raised his voice, which only caused Dick to let out a scream and start shaking Bruce felt bad for scaring Dick.

"Hey it's okay you're not in trouble, Dickie" Bruce had started to rock him back and forth. Bruce set Dick down, who as always sat on the floor, to give Wallace-Ann a hug. "Dickie, don't sit on the floor." Dick stood up, hiding behind Bruce, who was hugging Wallace-Ann, and holding onto him. "Can we go now?" Dick signed on Bruce's back. "In a second, okay?" Dick nodded and said "Potty!" Bruce let go of Wallace-Ann and led him to the bathroom. After Dick was done, he and Bruce left and headed to the mall.

Once they arrived and Bruce took Dick out of the car, carrying him to the mall. When Dick saw how many people were inside, his breathing hitched and his grip on Bruce tightened. "Dick, it's okay, no one is going to hurt you," Bruce told him, trying to calm him down. Bruce continued his way to the store that he goes to with Wallace-Ann. Dick calmed down a little when they entered the store, there were only the cashiers and a couple there.

Bruce put Dick down, but Dick grabbed his hand and walked over to the boys' section. On their way, Dick spotted a shirt with a Batman logo on it, he let go of Bruce's hand and ran over to the shirt. "Dick, come back here!" Bruce said following behind him. Dick grabbed the shirt turning around, placing it on Bruce's chest and said "Batman!" He had a big smile on his face. "You want the Batman shirt?" Bruce asked and Dick nodded. They continued to look at the clothes.

When they were done Dick had 15 pairs of shirts, 10 pairs of pants, 2 packs of socks, and 3 packs of underwear. "You did really good, Dick, let's go and get you something." Dick smiled and made grabby hands at Bruce, who picked him up. Once they paid for the clothes, they headed to the toy store. Bruce put Dick down, who was squirming in his arms, and he ran off to look at the toys. Dick made sure he could see Bruce at all times. He was about round a corner when he ran into someone. Bruce saw Dick fall and ran over to him. When Bruce made it over to him, he noticed that Dick was shaking. "Dick, you need to be careful he's looking for you." A man told Dick.

Bruce picks Dick up, pulling him into a hug and turned to the man. "Who are you?" Bruce asked tightly hugging Dick as he cried. "I am Jake, I lived with Dick for the last 3 years. I just want to warn you that he's in danger." The man, Jake, explained sadly. "Who is looking for him?" Dick looked at Bruce "Zucco." Dick whispered and Jake nodded sadly.

Bruce looked at Jake and Dick reached for Jake. "Jakey!" He said excitedly with a smile on his face. Jake grabbed Dick, who hugged him tightly, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How has he been?" Jake asked handing Dick back to Bruce. "Well, he's won't talk and if does it's only a few words like 'potty'" Bruce explained. "Every time I put him down he sits on the ground and won't eat unless I hand feed him. Why is that?" Jake looked at Bruce sadly. "Tony would treat him like a dog," Jake explained patting Dick on the head. "Bye buddy" Jake gave Dick one last kiss before walking out of the toys store.

Bruce put Dick down again, but this time held his hand as they walked down the aisles. Dick spotted a Batman plushie and grabbed it with a big smile. "Is that what you want?" Bruce asked and received a quick nodded from Dick. "Batsy!" Dick yelled happily.

Word count - 1126


	8. Seven Meeting Flash

Dick has lived at Wayne Manor for about a month now, he still won't talk to anyone, unless it's Bruce and it's in his broken English. Dick really hasn't left the Manor, well not outside the front gates, he has only gone outside to play in the back yard, so no one could see him, with Wallace-Ann. Today, Bruce and Alfred were kind of dreading, because there was guest coming to Wayne Manor and knowing how Dick would react, but they knew they had to get him to be more comfortable around new people.

Dick was in his room coloring on his bed, he was coloring the Batman logo, when he heard a knock on his door, he sat up turning to the nightstand and knocking back to whoever was on the other side. What Dick didn't know was that on the other side was a ten-year-old boy with fiery red hair. So, when the door opened a blur ran over to his bed, Dick screamed and scrambled back to the headboard. "Hi, I'm Wally!" The boy, Wally, said a little too loud for Dick's liking, causing Dick to whimper and try to curl into himself. Running footsteps coming towards Dick's room, only to reveal Bruce and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes; Bruce ran over to Dick, who latched himself on Bruce, he stood up and looked at Wally, who was completely confused.

Wally looked over at the man, "Uncle Barry, what's going on?" He asked feeling a little bad about scaring Dick. "He doesn't like meeting new people" Bruce briefly explained. Dick had cried himself to sleep in Bruce's arms, so Bruce decided to bring Dick downstairs with them. "Daddy, why Dickie scream?" Asked a tired Wallace-Ann walking in and rubbing her eyes. "Wally came in to meet him and accidentally scared him," Bruce told her as he walked out of the room. "Go back to sleep." Wallace-Ann nodded and went back to her room.

Bruce walked down the stairs with Barry and Wally following him. Wally had his head down and was looking at the floor as they walked. "Wally, don't beat yourself up about this you didn't know," Bruce said, who was in front of Barry and Wally. "Do you know when he will wake up?" Wally asked looking up only to see Bruce shake his head. "He'll be up soon" Bruce answered patting Dick on the back.

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Dick stirred a little in Bruce's arms. "Dickie, it's okay. You can sleep" Bruce said rubbing his back. Dick sat up and looked around the room noticing Barry and Wally sitting next to him. He buried his face in Bruce's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Wally said, "I was just excited that Bruce has a kid around my age." Wally placed his hand on Dick's back, causing to flinch away and tighten his grip on Bruce.

Bruce sighed lifting Dick off his shoulder and turning him to look at Wally and Barry. "We won't hurt you, Dick," Barry said softly. Dick tried to turn to face Bruce, but he was turned right back to face Barry and Wally. Dick looked over at Wally and signed "He's fast!" Bruce smiled at Dick. "Yes, Dick, Wallace is fast." Wally looked at Barry with a questioning look. "How did you what he was thinking?" Wally questioned looking back at Bruce. "I saw what he said with his hands," Bruce answered picking up Dick's right hand and waved it in the air.

Dick looked down at his hands noticed something was missing. "Batsy!" Dick yelled looking around and trying to wiggle out of Bruce's hold. "He can talk?" Barry asked completely confused since Dick just used sign language a few seconds ago. "Yes, he can, but when he does with it's me and it's in broken English" Bruce explained as he watched Dick run off to his room to grab Batsy.

Dick returned a few minutes later with a little stuffed Batman in his hands. "Why don't you go and play with Dick, Wallace?" Bruce suggested, receiving a look from said boy. Wally stood up and walked up to Dick, who ran around him to Bruce. "Dick, I want you to go outside and play with Wally," Bruce told Dick, setting him on the floor. Dick quickly walked over Wally, who led Dick to the front door. Dick grabbed Wally's arm, who turned to look at him and pointed behind him. "In the back?" Wally asked and Dick nodded.

Dick led Wally to the back door, who opened it and ran outside with a big smile. Wally closed the door to chase the ebony boy. After running around the backyard for a few minutes, Wally tackled Dick to the ground, who screamed and struggled under Wally. Wally quickly stood up and helped the ebony boy, who had tears rolling down his face, up. "Batman!" Dick screamed running over to the door. Wally ran after him, he picks him up and ran the rest of the way to the door. Dick struggled in Wally's arms as he ran to the door, but when he realized that it was not doing anything, he hit Wally's face.

When Wally felt Dick hit his face, he lost focus and caused him and Dick to go down. "Ow!" Wally yelled as he rubbed where Dick hit his cheek. Dick seemed unfazed by the fall and continued his way to the door. He opened the door and ran straight to Bruce. "Batman!" Dick screamed hugging Bruce tightly and crying. Bruce looked down at him confused. "Dick? What happened? Why are you crying?" Bruce asked picking up the ebony boy. Once Bruce asked the last question, Wally came running into the room with a red mark on his cheek. Bruce looked over to Wally and asked: "What happened?" In his Batman's voice. "Dick and I were chasing each other around outside and tackled him to the ground. He-he freaked out and started to run to the door and I ran over to him and picked him up to run him to the door, but he smacked me." Wally explained and pointed at Dick at the end.

Bruce looked at Dick, who had a small smile on his face. "Dick, did you hit Wally?" Bruce asked and Dick nodded, his smile had faded away. "That was not nice, Dick, go and apologize to Wally." Bruce put Dick down. The ebony boy slowly walked over to Wally. "I sorry," He said in his broken English. Wally walked closer to Dick and hugged him, surprising the ebony boy. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't havetackled you to the ground," Wally said as Dick hugged him back.

Word count - 1133


	9. Eight Never Told Him

Barry looked over at Bruce, who was smiling, and said: "Why don't you two go play in Dick's room?" Wally let go of Dick putting him on his back as Dick giggled and ran to Dick's room. Once Wally and Dick are out of the room, Bruce looked over at Barry, who was still looking at Bruce. "Did you tell him about you being Batman?" Barry asked. "No, I never told him" Bruce answered.

Wally made it to Dick's room and dropped the ebony boy on the bed plotting down next to him. "Do you know Batman?" Wally asked turning to face Dick. "Yeah, he saved me from Tony Zucco" Dick signed and Wally looked him with his eyebrows furrowed. "What does that mean?" Wally asked sitting up on the bed. Dick sat up as well as he got off the bed walking over to his closet and pulling out a shirt with a Batman logo on it. "He saved me from Tony Zucco" He signed again and Wally was starting to get frustrated. "I don't know what you're trying to say!" Wally raised his voice, causing Dick back away quickly and whimper a little. Wally noticed that Dick was starting to get scared again. "I'm sorry, Dickie, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself for not being able to understand what you're saying," Wally explained in a soft tone and walked over to Dick to hug him.

"How would he know that you're Batman though?" Barry asked walking and sitting on the couch. "I don't know, but when he first came to live here I took him to the store to get him some clothes, he saw a shirt with a Batman logo on it putting it up to my chest and happily saying 'Batman', " Bruce said thinking back to their trip to the mall. Barry looked Bruce with a thoughtful look. "Maybe he was telling you that he knew you were Batman." Barry thought out loud. "Maybe he found out like Wally found out about you" Bruce suggested.

Dick wanted to talk to Wally but his voice would not work for him. Wally had noticed how many times Dick had opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when nothing would come out. "You want to talk to me don't you, Dickie?" Wally asked and received a quick nodded from said boy. Dick decided to try to talk to Wally again. "Barry fast?" Dick said in his broken English, Wally nodded at Dick, who smiled. "Yeah, he's really fast, faster than me" Wally answered with a smile since he got Dick to talk to him. "Batman safe me Tony Zucco," Dick said and Wally looked at him confused then realized he asked if Dick knew Batman.

Bruce stood up from the couch and turned to Barry, who was still on the couch. "Wally may have told him while they were outside" Bruce suggested. "Maybe but do you want him to know about you?" Barry asked standing up. "Not really, but since he called me Batman, I guess we can explain it to them," Bruce said heading towards the stairs with Barry in toe.

Wally was sitting on Dick's bed with said boy's head on his lap. "Do you know what Batman's secret ID is?" Wally asked playing with Dick's hair. "Bruce" Dick answered sitting up and snuggling into Wally's side. "Did he tell you that he was Batman?" Dick shook his head. "You figured it out?" Wally asked and Dick nodded with a smile.

Barry and Bruce made it to the door of Dick's room and heard them talking. "Did he tell you he was Batman?" There was a pause before Wally spoke again. "You figured it out?" There was silence after. Bruce knocked on the door and heard a knock in reply. Bruce and Barry walked into the room. "So, you figured out that I was Batman by yourself?" Bruce asked and Dick nodded. "He was talking to me!" Wally said excitedly causing Dick to tighten his grip on Wally. Bruce didn't notice Dick snuggling into Wally's side until he tightened his grip on Wally. "Seems like he really likes you, Wally," Bruce said with a small smile. "He never lets anyone touch, much less, snuggle them, but me." Wally looked surprised at the last statement.

Dick buried his face into Wally's chest and yelled "My Wally!" tightening his grip. "Dick, loosen your grip on Wally, you're going to hurt him," Bruce said and his grip on Wally loosened. "So, you never told him that you were Batman?" Wally asked and received a nod from Bruce. "Wallace, now that you know who Batman really is, you need to keep it a secret," Bruce said in his Batman voice and Wally quickly nodded. "Hungry" Dick said turning his head so he was facing Bruce and Barry, with his head still on Wally's shoulder. "Me too!" Wally said stand up with Dick his arms.

Wallace-Ann woke up from her nap, heading downstairs she heard talking from Dick's room so, headed to Dick's room and walked in to see a boy with fiery red hair holding Dick in his arms with his head on the boy's shoulder. "Daddy, who that?" Wallace-Ann asked pointing at the boy holding Dick. "That is Wallace, Barry's nephew," Bruce told her walking over and picking her up.

The five of them headed to the kitchen to make lunch for Dick, Lace, and Wally. "What do you want for lunch, Dickie?" Bruce asked receiving a shrug from said boy. "I'll eat anything," Wally said sitting down in a chair as Dick sat next to him, on the floor. Wally looked at Dick confused. "Why are you on the floor?" Bruce sighed putting Wallace-Ann down and putting Dick in the chair next to Wally. "How many times do I have to tell you that you sit on a chair, not the floor?" Bruce asked annoyed and Dick put his head down.

When lunch was ready, it was placed in front of them and Barry and Wally dug in, but Wally noticed that Dick wasn't eating. "Why aren't you eating, Dick?" Wally asked looking over at Dick. "Dick, I'm not going to feed," Bruce told him, taking a bite of his lunch and Dick looked down. Dick then pushed the food away from him and said "Not hungry." Wally stopped eating pulling the plate back to Dick and ripped a piece off handing it to the ebony boy, who opened his mouth waiting for Wally to put it in his mouth. Wally put the piece in Dick's mouth and said boy ate it. "More?" Dick asked looking at Wally, who smile and continued to feed him.

Word count - 1117


	10. Nine Kidnapped

It's been almost two months since Batman took Dick from me Zucco thought as he sat on the end of his bed. Ever since Dick was saved by the Bat, Zucco has been planning to get his little pet back. "JAKE, AARON!" Zucco yelled. After a few minutes, a man with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes walked into the room. "Yes, boss?" The man said standing in the doorway. "Aaron, where is Jake?" Zucco asked annoyed. "Haven't seen him since I was assigned to kill Jason Anderson, last week" The man, Aaron, answered. "If he's helping keep my pet safe, I'm going to kill him!" Zucco yelled standing up and walking out his room heading downstairs.

Bruce, Dick, and Jake were sitting on the couch in the living room at Wayne Manor. "So, Jake what is he planning?" Bruce asked with Dick sitting on his lap and playing with Bruce's fingers. "He's planning to somehow get Dick back," Jake told him "But he won't tell me what exactly he's planning." Bruce sighed. "No, not go back!" Dick randomly yelled eating an offered piece of bread. "We won't let him take you back, Dickie," Bruce said rubbing Dick's hair. "I'm going to find out as much as I can to help keep him away from you, Dick," Jake said hugging Dick, who hugged him back.

Zucco was in the basement preparing it for he returned with his little pet. "What can I do to teach him a lesson?" He asked himself. "I know, I'll let Aaron teach him a lesson!" Aaron walked into the basement and said: "Boss, Jake is back." Zucco turned to Aaron and frowned "Did say where he was?" Zucco asked in a low voice and Aaron nodded. "He said he was arrested and interrogated by the Bat," Aaron answered backing away a little. Zucco growled and ran to upstairs to Jake. "What did you tell the Bat?" Zucco snarled pinning Jake to the wall. "I didn't tell him shit, Boss!" Jake said, "I dodged all the questions that had to do Di- the pet!" Zucco lowered him to the floor and shoved him into the wall.

This is going to be hard to help Dickie Jake thought as he walked to his room. Dick shouldn't have to be worried about coming back to this hellhole of a house! He deserves to be with Bruce. I need to get out of this hell of a house, but then Zucco would be suspicious of me. Jake eventually fell asleep.

Aaron runs up the stairs to Zucco's room and opened the door. "I found a way to get your little pet back!" Aaron announced panting a little and Zucco looked at him. "What is it?" He asked annoyed. "We can kidnap him from Mr. Wayne!" Aaron said happily and Zucco sat up on his bed. "Why didn't I think of that!" Zucco shouted flipping back on his bed. It was that simple! How could I have missed it? Zucco questioned himself. "The only question is how?" Zucco sat back up.

"I can pretend to be a news reporter asking about Dick," Aaron suggested leaning on the door frame. "How will we explain how we know about him?" Zucco pointed out and Aaron's face lit up. "That's why I'm going to tell him that I was given an anonymous tip," Aaron explained and Zucco smirked with a small nod.

A few hours later, Aaron was in character and ready to head to Wayne Manor. Aaron went to his sedan getting in and drove to Wayne Manor. The drive was about twenty-five minutes, when he arrived he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Aaron waited for about two minutes when the door suddenly swung open to reveal a tall, thin man with gray hair and blue-grey eyes. "What can I do for you, sir?" The man asked. "I was wondering if I could do an interview with Mr. Wayne and Richard?" Aaron asked with an innocent smile. "Master Bruce would not like an interview with the young master." The man said with a small glare. "I'm just want to ask Richard a few questions" Aaron's smile faltered a little.

The man turned away from the door a little bit. "Master Bruce, there is a reporter that would like to talk to you!" The man called. "Coming, Alfred!" Bruce called back and appeared a second later behind Alfred with a boy in his arms. "What can I do for ya?" The boy in his arms looked over at Aaron and froze tightening his grip on Bruce. "I would like to interview you and Richard," Aaron told Bruce flashing the innocent smile again. Dick started badly shaking in Bruce's arms, who rubbed circles on his back. "Sorry, but there will not be an interview," Bruce said turning around and walking away. "But Mr. Wayne, I only have a few questions!" Aaron called to Bruce. Alfred had closed the door in his face.

Aaron walked off the porch, looking for a way into the Manor and spotted an opened window located on the second floor. The window led into a room, Dick's room to be exact. Aaron climbed up and checked to make sure no one was inside the room, when he looked inside he saw Dick laying in his bed, facing the headboard, coloring. He climbed through the window running over to Dick and covered his mouth before he could scream for help. "Keep quiet or I'll hurt you!" Aaron hissed in Dick's, who quickly nodded, ear. Aaron, with his free hand, grabbed a rope from behind him tieing Dick's hands together and duck taped his mouth.

When Aaron was finished, he picked up the ebony boy, putting him over his shoulder, and climbed back out of the window. Aaron carried Dick to his car and threw him in the back seat. "You little bitch almost blew my cover!" Aaron yelled and slapped Dick across the face. "You better grateful, little bitch, that I can't hurt you." Aaron slammed the door closed and sat in the driver seat, driving back to Zucco's house.

Word count - 1023


	11. Ten Saved

About fifteens minutes into the drive, Dick started to squirm in the seat and whimper. "Shut the hell up and stay still!" Aaron yelled at the ebony boy, who had tears rolling down his cheeks. Dick continued to squirm around, trying to get his hands free. "Stop moving around or I'm going to pull this car over and beat you!" Aaron hissed. Dick ignored him and continued to squirm; Aaron, doing as he said, pulled the car over getting out and walking to the back door, opening it. He grabbed Dick by the hair, pulling him out of the car and beating him. Unknown to Aaron, people had seen and called the police, while others went to help Dick.

A young woman with dirty blonde hair and blue-gray eyes was the first to reach Dick and pulled Aaron off of him, who had tears streaming down his cheeks. The woman turned to face Dick, taking off the duck tape, untying his hands and picking him up as he shook in her arms. "Are you alright?" The woman asked hugging Dick to her chest as he hid his face in her shoulder and cried. She stood up and carried him to a safe location. Dick started to squirm in her arms. "It's okay I'm going to take you somewhere safe, alright?" She asked as he nodded. "What is your name?" He signed into her back. "My name is Danielle," Danielle answered, "What is yours?" Dick had stopped a little but was still shaking. "Richard" He signed into her back again. "Do you know where you live?" Dick nodded and signed "At Wayne Manor."

Danielle was, at the very least, shocked that Dick was a 'Wayne' kid. "Mr. Wayne is your dad?" She asked and Dick hesitantly nodded. "How about we get you home?" Dick eagerly nodded with a big smile on his face. Danielle carried him to her car and buckled him in the back seat. As Danielle drove to Wayne Manor, Dick stared out of the window, seemingly mesmerized by everything. About five minutes into the drive back, Dick had to use the bathroom. "Potty!" he suddenly said scaring Danielle and jumping up and down on the seat. "We're almost there can you hold it?" Dick shook his head. "I need potty!" Danielle sighed and pulled into the closest parking lot. She got out, opening his door and unbuckled him.

Bruce decided to check up on Dick to make sure he was alright. He walked up to Dick's door and knocked, he waited for a knock in response but received none. Bruce slowly opened the door and peeked inside, to see the room empty and the bathroom door opened. He did he go? He thought walking into the room. "Alfred, have you seen Dick?" Bruce asked as Alfred passed by the room. "No, I have not, Master Bruce" Alfred answered. "Have yo-" Bruce was cut off by a knock on the front door. Alfred headed downstairs answer to the door. When Alfred opened the door, he saw a young woman standing there. "Can I help you, ma'am?" Alfred asked and she smiles brightly. "I believe he belongs to you?" She said as she picked Dick up in her arms and tickling his belly, causing Dick to giggle. "Ah, Master Richard there you are!" Alfred sighed "What were you doing outside?" Dick reached for Alfred, who happily took him. "Danielle!" Dick shouted pointing to the young woman, Danielle. "Alfred who is at the door?" Bruce asked from the top of the stairs. "Miss Danielle and she found Master Richard," Alfred explained setting Dick down, who sat down on the floor.

Bruce walked down the stairs over to Dick and stood him up. "Where was he?" Bruce asked Danielle. "About twenty-five minutes away, tied up and being beaten by a man with dirty blonde hair, like mine, and green eyes," Danielle explained, Bruce looked down at Dick picking him up and hugging him tightly. Dick looked at Bruce in the eyes and signed "Call Jakey." Bruce returned his attention to Danielle. "Thank you for bringing Dickie home." Bruce flashed Danielle his Playboy smile. "Anything to keep a child safe in this hell of a town," Danielle said rubbing Dick's hair. "Daddy!" Wallace-Ann yelled running down the stairs and headed over to Bruce. Wallace-Ann stood next to Bruce and pushed Dick away from Bruce. Danielle bent down so she was Wallace-Ann's height and said: "Is this Wallace-Ann?" Wallace-Ann crossed her arms and scoffed. "Yes, This is Wallace-Ann," Bruce replied rubbing Wallace-Ann's hair.

"Danielle, next week on Friday, I am having a gala and you are welcome to come..." Bruce trailed off with his signature Playboy smile. "I would love to come" Danielle smiled at Bruce. "Great I'll pick you up at 7" Her smile grew when he said that. "Goodbye, Richard, Bruce. Goodbye Wallace-Ann." Danielle waved walking to her car and driving home.

Dick had wondered into the kitchen to see Alfred making dinner. "Me help?" Dick asked walking over to Alfred. "Of course, Master Richard" Alfred replied. Dick walked over and helped Alfred make dinner.

Wallace-Ann was in her room playing with her dolls, when she heard a knock on her door, turned around to see Dick standing in the doorway. "What you want, Dickie?" She asked irritated and Dick backed away a little. "Dinner" He whispered looking at the floor. Wallace-Ann stood up walking passed Dick and pushed hard enough to make fall back. "You a feak!" Wallace-Ann told him while laughing and walking to the kitchen.

Bruce walked out of his room to eat dinner when he saw Dick sitting against the wall with tears rolling down his face. Bruce rushed over to Dick's side picking him up and sitting Dick in his lap. "Why are you crying, Dickie?" Bruce asked hugging him. "Am I a freak?" He signed as his hands shook. "No, Dick, you're not a freak. Who told you that?" Dick buried his face into Bruce's chest. "Lee" He said with fresh tears. "Don't listen to her, Dickie," Bruce told him softly "Let's go and eat dinner." Bruce stood up and carried Dick to the kitchen.

Word count - 1031


	12. Eleven Gala

It's been a week since the incident and everyone in Wayne Manor was getting all dressed up for the gala in four hours. Bruce was in Dick's room helping him get dressed, while Alfred was helping Wallace-Ann with her hair and shoes. Dick was making it hard for Bruce to get him ready, he would not stand or sit still.

"Dick, stop moving and sit still so I can finish this," Bruce said trying to gel and comb Dick's hair back. Dick continued to squirm around on the sink, he was seated on, in his private bathroom. "I not go!" Shouted Dick turning head from left to right, messing up Bruce's work. "Dick, you have to go, I don't have anyone to watch you and you need to socialize with kids your age," Bruce said as he tried to fix Dick's hair. "Wally come?" Dick looked up at Bruce with his big baby blue eyes. "I'll go call Barry" Bruce sighed and walked out of the bathroom to call Barry.

Dick turned around to face the mirror that was connected to the sink. Dick was wearing a black shiny suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie. "I no go, out Wally" He whispered to himself. Dick knew that the gala was going to have a lot of people and he did not think he would make it to the door.

Barry heard his phone ring from his pocket, he pulled it looking at the caller I.D. and answered it. "Hey Bruce, what do you need?" He answered happily. "I have a gala tonight and Dick won't cooperate for me and he wants Wallace to come along. Would it be alright if I came to pick him up?" Bruce asked. "Yeah, I don't see why not, I'll go ask him," Barry said and ran to Wally's room. "Wally, Bruce was wondering if you wanted to go to a gala with Richard. Would you like to go?" Barry asked and Wally smiled while eagerly nodding. "He would like to come along, Bruce. Bye soon ya." Barry ended the call.

Bruce walked back into Dick's bathroom and saw Dick messing up his hair. "Don't do that, Dick," Bruce said grabbing Dick's hands and pulling them away from his hair. "Wally is coming, so let me redo your hair." Dick smiled at the mention of his best friend. "WALLY!" Dick screamed as he threw his hands in the air. "Sit back down and let me do your hair or he won't be coming along." Bruce threatened with a small smile.

In Wallace-Ann's room, Alfred was doing her hair. Wallace-Ann was wearing a green and purple ball gown that touches the floor with black high heels. Her hair was in a ponytail and curled. "Alfie, why can't Daddy get me ready?" She asked fiddling with her fingers. "Master Bruce has to get Master Richard ready for the gala, Miss Wallace-Ann" Alfred answered curling her hair and she huffed.

Bruce picked Wally up at five and got him ready for the gala. Wally was wearing a shiny black suit with a yellow dress shirt and a light blue tie. His hair was gelled and combed back. Bruce was wearing a shiny black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. His hair was gelled and combed back.

"Tata, no like gel!" Dick said and Bruce sighed. "I know, Dick" Bruce picked Dick up. "Where Wally?" Dick perked up wanting to see his friend. Bruce put him down and watched as Dick ran off to find Wally.

Dick called Wally's name as he ran around the Manor. "Wally, where at!" Dick yelled in his broken English. "WALLY!" Dick cried out after searching for about fifteen minutes. He had tears running down his face. "WA-LLY!" Dick screamed looking around the room he was in. Suddenly a blur stopped in front him. "Dickie, what's wrong?" Wally asked in a panic. Dick did not hesitate to latch onto Wally, hugging him tightly and crying. "Not find you" Dick cried into Wally's chest. Wally laughed a little and said, "I was in the kitchen."

By six-thirty everyone was in the limo and heading over to pick up Danielle. Bruce sat with Wallace-Ann on his lap, while Dick was curled up into Wally's side, asleep, and Wally had his arms wrapped around him protectively. At seven, the limo pulled in front of Danielle's house. Bruce handed Wallace-Ann over to Wally, who sat her on his lap, getting out Bruce walked up to the door and knocked. Danielle opened the door and smile when she saw Bruce staring at her. Danielle was wearing a tight fitting, floor length blue dress with a slit on the right side of the dress and sparkling clear shoes. Her hair was up with curls wrapped around and a tiara in her hair. To say the least, Bruce was speechless. "Shall we go?" Danielle suggested with a small blush while Bruce nodded and led her to the limo.

Once Bruce and Danielle reached to the limo, Bruce opened the door and let her in first. Danielle had not noticed that Wally was in the limo until she was seated. Wally still had, a now awake, Dick snuggled into his side and Wallace-Ann had gotten off of his lap to sit by herself. "Danielle!" Dick yelled sitting up but not letting go of Wally. "Hello Richard," Danielle said laughing "Who's your friend?" Dick smiled and snuggled back into Wally's chest. "Wally! But mine." Wally smiled and laughed at how Dick was acting. "Well, hello Wally, I'm Danielle" She smiled and Wally smiled back.

Alfred pulled away from Danielle's house and headed to the gala. At eight Alfred pulled up to the ballroom doors and opened the door to let everyone out. Bruce and Danielle were the first ones out followed by Wallace-Ann and then Dick and Wally. Wally went to stand up but was pulled back down by Dick, who was shaking a lot. "Come on, Dick, we have to go," Wally said as tears starting to roll down Dick's face. "BRUCE!" Wally yelled, "BRUCE, I NEED YOUR HELP!" Bruce heard Wally calling for him and knew it had to do with Dick. Bruce turned around running back to the limo and picking up Dick. "Dickie, it's okay," Bruce said hugging Dick tightly.

Word count - 1056


	13. Twelve Gala Part Two Disaster

Bruce carried Dick out of the limo with Wally right next to him; Bruce opened the door to the ballroom to see the room packed with a bunch of 'snobby rich people' as Wally would call them. "Bruce, when we get in, can I take him somewhere that isn't crowded?" Wally asked seeing Dick shaking and crying in Bruce's arms. "Wally" Dick cried making grabby hands at Wally. Wally grabbed Dick from Bruce's arms and they walked in. Bruce set himself on a mission and that mission was to find Danielle, while Wally took Dick to the back of the ballroom, where the food was at.

"Are you hungry, Dickie?" Wally asked and Dick nodded. Wally set Dick down on his feet and holding Dick's hand as they walked over the food. "What do you want to eat?" Wally asked picking up a plate for Dick. Wally knew that Dick would only use sign languages, good thing Barry and him learned after they first met Dick. "Salad no tomatoes with Italian dressing" Dick signed and quickly grabbed Wally's hand. Wally put the salad on Dick's plate and led Dick to Bruce, which was not a smart since he was on the dance floor. "Bruce? Where are we sitting?" Wally asked walking up with a very scared Dick. "The table in front of the stairs." Bruce answered, "Have you seen Danielle or Lace at all?" Dick and Wally shook their heads and headed to the table.

On the other side of the ballroom, Danielle was with Wallace-Ann trying to find Bruce but was being cornered by a few men. "Never seen you before, but you're cute." One of the men said walking closer to Danielle. For Wallace-Ann, being cornered by men was a new experience. "Where is daddy?" Wallace-Ann asked looking up at Danielle with tears in her eyes. "I'm right here, baby girl." another man said grabbing her arms causing her to scream. "Leave her alone!" Danielle demanded and pulled Wallace-Ann away from the man. "BRUCE! BRUCE WHERE ARE YOU!?!" Danielle hugged Wallace-Ann, who was had tears streaming down her face.

A few minutes later, Bruce runs over to Danielle and Wallace-Ann pulling them into a hug. "What happened?" He asked in a panic. "These men cornered us, while we were trying to find you," Danielle pointed at the men. "Lace asked 'where is daddy?' and he said 'I'm right here, baby girl'," She pointed at the man. "While grabbing her arms and she screamed," Danielle explained hugging Wallace-Ann, who had cried herself to sleep, tightly. Bruce looked over at the men with a glare. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" Bruce yelled in their faces. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HITTING ON-" Bruce was cut off by a scream that he knew all too well. "Shit, that's Dick!" Bruce let go and ran towards the scream with Danielle, who was carrying Wallace-Ann, right behind him.

Wally was feeding Dick his salad a woman with long black hair, dark green eyes, and a bunch of makeup walked over to them. "I have never seen either of you, who are you?" the woman, Liley asked sweetly. "I'm Wally and this is Dick" Wally replied giving Dick another bite of his salad. "Are you brothers?" Wally smiled, he never thought of being Dick's brother. "Yes, we are" Dick looked over at Wally and smiled. "Wally's my big brother!" Dick signed happily, while Liley looked at Dick with disgust. "Can he talk?" She asked Dick shook his head. "He can talk, but doesn't like too," Wally explained giving Dick another bite of his salad. Seeing Wally feeding Dick, made a switch flip in her mind. "Can't he feed himself, he's not a baby!" She snapped at Wally.

Dick shrunk in his chair when she snapped at Wally. "I'm scared, Wally!" Dick signed with shaky hands. "I know, come here," Wally said opening his arms and Dick crawled onto his lap. "Actually, he can't!" Wally snapped at her. She leaned down and reached for Dick. "Ma'am, you don't want to touch him when he's scared." Wally tried to warn her, but of course, she did not listen. She grabbed Dick and pulled him off of Wally. Dick screamed with tears rolling down his face and struggled in her hold.

Bruce arrived at the table, within two minutes, to see Dick struggling in Liley's arms. "Why are you touching my son?" Bruce asked calmly, while on the inside he was completely pissed that his kids were having hands on them by strangers. "Mr. Wayne, I was... uh... I was..." She stuttered putting Dick down. Dick ran straight to Bruce, who pick him up. "Wallace, what happened?" Bruce asked rubbing circles on Dick's back. "Well, Dick and I were sitting here, I was feeding Dick and she walked over to us asking who we were," Wally explained what had happened. After a few minutes of Wally explaining what happened, Bruce looked pissed. "Wally, Danielle we're leaving, you guys can stay at the Manor," Bruce said walking away with a sounded asleep Dick in his arms.

They walked to the limo, where Alfred was waiting. "The gala did not go very well, did it?" Alfred said noticing the tears streaks on Dick's and Wallace-Ann's faces. "Take us back to the Manor, please, Alfred," Bruce said and Alfred nodded. Bruce, Danielle, and Wally climbed into the back; Bruce had a sleeping Dick on his lap with Dick's head on his left shoulder, and Wally leaning on his left arm, while Danielle had a sleeping Wallace-Ann on her lap with Wallace-Ann's head on her left shoulder. Alfred started the hour drive to the Wayne Manor.

"Bruce, can I stay in Dickie's room?" Wally mumbled falling asleep. Bruce smiled down at Wally, who's eyes were drooping closed. "Yes, as long as you don't mind being woken up in the middle of night," Bruce said and Wally tiredly nodded with a tired smile. About half-way back to the Manor, all the kids were sound asleep.

Word count - 1000


	14. Thirteen Discoveries and English Lessons

It has been a few days since the gala and Dick had noticed that Bruce was not really around; but being the curious acrobat he is, he made it his mission to find out. Yes, Dick knew about Bruce being batman, but Dick did not know Bruce went as Batman to work.

The night Dick had found out where Bruce would disappear to all the time was by accident. Dick had woke up from the same nightmare that has haunted him for the past three years, he walked down the stairs to Bruce's study and sat in the chair in front of the fireplace; when he heard the grandfather clock slide up, he peeked over the side to Alfred walk out of the clock. Alfred walked out of the study, while Dick walked over to the grandfather clock opening it and walked down the stairs. When he made it to the bottom, he realized was in a cave with bats in the ceiling.

Dick walked around the cave until he heard the sound of an engine speeding into the cave. He hides behind the closest support beam. The car came to a stop and Batman jumped out of the bat-mobile. Bruce had the feeling that someone was in the cave that was not supposed to be there. "I know you're here, come out!" Batman called in his gruff voice. Dick slowly stepped out from behind the support beam. With every step Dick take, he shook more than the last step. "Dickie? What are you doing down here?" Bruce asked softly as he walked towards Dick. "Nightmare, clock opened, " Dick said trying to use his English properly. Bruce laughed then noticed that Dick was shaking, Bruce crouched down with his arms opened. "Come here, you're not in trouble, Dickie," Bruce told him softly and Dick hesitantly walked into Bruce's arms.

Bruce held Dick in his arms for a few minutes until Dick had stopped shaking. "Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" Bruce asked and Dick shook his head. "Tour!" Dick said happily and Bruce smiled. "Tour, it is," Bruce said picking up Dick and playfully throwing him over his shoulder, Dick let out a giggle. Bruce gave Dick a tour of the bat-cave. "So, did you like the tour?" Bruce asked and Dick nodded. "Now, do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" Dick hesitantly nodded and said "Watching them fall, then Wa-llace-Ann, then Alfie, and then y-ou" Dick had tears rolling his cheeks. "Oh, Dickie, you are not going to lose any of us" Bruce pulled Dick into his arms and let him cry on his shoulder.

Dick cried himself to sleep but had a tight grip on Bruce's Batman suit. Bruce stood up, picking Dick up and walked over to the bat-computer. Bruce worked on a few files and put new information on the criminals until Dick started to stir. Dick sat up looked at Bruce with a smile. "Happy now are we?" Bruce joked and Dick smiled while nodded. "Have trapeze?" Dick asked. "Not yet. Do you want work on your English?" Dick nodded eagerly and Bruce had a small smile.

Bruce and Dick had worked on Dick's English for a few hours before Dick began frustrated with himself. "Dick, you did well today." Bruce congratulated him. "But, I want better" Dick pouted looking at the floor. "No one gets things on their first time, Dick," Bruce explained putting a hand on Dick's shoulder. "We try again tomorrow?" Dick looked Bruce in the eyes and Bruce nodded. "Now, let's go to bed," Bruce said standing up and Dick made grabby hands at him. "Uppy!" Dick squealed. Bruce sighed picking him up and carrying him up to the Manor. "I sleep with you, tata?" Bruce smiled at the half-asleep boy in his arms. "Sure."

The next morning, Dick woke Bruce up by jumping on the bed and shouting "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!" Bruce grumbled something sitting up and looked at the energetic ebony boy. "Someone's energetic today" Bruce laughed as Dick jumped on the bed. "Tata, watch this!" Dick said walking to the end of the bed. Dick jumped backward and flipped landing it perfectly. Bruce nearly jumped up to grabbed Dick until he saw Dick flip and landed safely. "Dickie, don't scare me like that!" Bruce scolded Dick, who backed away a little. "I'm sorry, tata" Dick apologized. "You're not in trouble, but next time tell me when you want to do something like, okay?" Dick nodded and a smile back on his face. "Breakfast time!" Dick shouted running out of the room.

Bruce got out of bed and walked to Wallace-Ann's room. He opened the door walking over to her bed and shaking her while saying "Lace, time to get ready for school." Wallace-Ann sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Daddy, where Dickie?" She asked sweetly. "I believe he's in the kitchen." Bruce kissed her forehead before standing up and walking out.

Bruce walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen where he saw Dick sitting at the table with toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a cut apple untouched, but with a kid fork in his hand. "Tata? How I use this?" Dick asked looking at the fork. Bruce walked over and took hold of Dick's hand showing him how to use the fork. "After breakfast, we work on my English?" Dick asked taking a bite of the eggs. "Yes, we can work on your English after breakfast." Bruce nodded and Dick smiled.

After breakfast, Bruce and Dick went into the living room for the English lessons. The lessons lasted until lunch with few breaks to let Dick calm down. By dinner, Dick was able to talk in complete sentences. Dick was so proud of himself, he had Bruce call Wally so they could have a full conversation. Dick and Wally talked on the phone for about an hour before they said "good night" to each other.

By nine o'clock, Dick was starting to fall asleep on the couch, while watching Disney channel. "Dickie, do you want to come to work with me, tomorrow?" Asked Bruce lightly shaking him awake. Dick hummed in response turning to face the back of the couch. "Come on, let's put you in bed," Bruce said picking Dick up bridal style and carried him up the stairs. Bruce set Dick down on his own bed and handed him Batsy. "Good night, my son" Bruce whispered kissing him on the temple. "Night, tata" Dick whispered, only audible to a bat, hugging Batsy tightly to his chest.

Word count - 1098


	15. Fourteen Wayne Enterprises

The next morning, Dick woke up and ran to Bruce's room, waking him up. "Time to get up, tata!" Dick yelled climbing on top of Bruce. "Okay, okay I'm up" Bruce laughed sitting up. "What should I wear, tata?" Dick mumbled looking down at his pajamas. "How about the cute suit you wore to the gala?" Bruce suggested rubbing Dick's hair. "No! I didn't like that suit!" Dick stated shaking his head and Bruce laughed.

Bruce and Dick headed to Wallace-Ann's room to wake her up for school. Dick jumped on her bed and started to shake her to wake her up. "Time to get ready for school, Lee" Dick whispered, still shaking her. Wallace-Ann was starting to get annoyed at Dick shaking her, so she pushed him off the bed. "Wallace-Ann!" Bruce said sternly. Wallace-Ann sat up looking at Bruce. "Daddy!" She squealed. "Ow! That hurt, Lace." Dick told her sitting up holding his head. "Well, don't shake me wake!" She snapped at him as she crossed her arms.

"Lace, get ready for school," Said Bruce picking Dick off the floor and onto his lap, "And you go get change." Bruce stood Dick on the floor and nudged Dick towards the door. "Then, we go?" Dick asked at the door and Bruce nodded. "Where he goin?" Wallace-Ann questioned looking up at Bruce. "I'm taking him out for the day" Bruce lied.

Bruce knew that if he told her that he was taking Dick to work, she would start whining about how she wants to come along.

Bruce left Wallace-Ann's room and went to check on Dick. When he made it to Dick's door and knocked, there was a faint knock in return. Bruce opened the door to see Dick sitting on his bed, still in his pajamas. "Dickie, I thought I told you to change, " Bruce said softly yet sternly. Dick looked up at Bruce with tears rolling down his cheeks and tightly hugging Batsy. "Tata, there is a man in my closet" Dick signed his hands trembling. Bruce walked over to Dick's closet and opened it to see a man sitting in Dick's closet. "Sir, what are you doing in my son's closet?" Bruce asked deathly calm. "I told you not to anything kid!" Yelled the man jumping on Bruce, who did not fall. "He didn't say anything!" Bruce punched the man in the gut. "He can't speak!"

Bruce slammed the man into the ground with a loud thump. "Dick, signal Alfred" Bruce instructed the terrified boy. Dick ran over to the speaker system, they installed just for Dick, and in Morse code, told Alfred about the man. "On my way there, Master Richard!" Alfred replied through the speaker. A few minutes later, Alfred came in with Commissioner Gordon and two officers. The officers arrested the man and hauled him off to jail. Dick ran over to Bruce, who picked him up hugging him tightly as he cried on Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce, who's the little guy?" Gordon questioned looking at the ebony boy in his arms. "This is Richard Grayson, from The Flying Graysons." Bruce replied and Gordon nodded.

Bruce calmed Dick down enough to get him ready to go to Wayne Enterprises. "Are you ready to go, Dick?" Bruce asked picking him up and carrying him to the car. Dick nodded his head and set it on Bruce's shoulder. "Okay, let's go" Bruce strapped Dick in his car seat. Bruce closed the door and sat in the driver seat, driving to Wayne Enterprises. The drive was about an hour and half, Bruce pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Bruce got out and walked to Dick's car door, opening it "We're here, Dickie" Bruce said unstrapping his car seat and picking Dick up. Dick rested his head on Bruce's shoulder, falling asleep on it.

Bruce walked into Wayne Enterprises, heading to his office, which had a couch, and laying Dick on the couch. Once Dick touched the couch he sat up latching onto Bruce. "Don't leave, tata." Dick mumbled tiredly. "I have a meeting right now, Dickie." Bruce sighed rubbing Dick's back. "I want to come too" Dick said standing on the couch and made grabby hands. "Alright, let's go." Bruce said picking Dick up heading to the meeting room and taking his seat with Dick on his lap, who was playing with Batsy. A few minutes later, everyone was in the meeting room. An hour into the meeting Dick became bored playing with Batsy and playing with Bruce's hands. Dick drew shapes on the back of Bruce's hand and measured his hand compared to Bruce's hand.

Another hour had gone by and Dick had to use the bathroom. "I need to use the bathroom" Dick signed into Bruce's hand. "Okay" Bruce whispered and stood up with Dick in his arms. "Mr.Wayne, where are you going? We're in the middle of the meeting." April Cooper said standing up. "Taking him to the bathroom" Bruce replied walking out the door and to the bathroom. "She was scares me, tata." Dick said laying his head Bruce's shoulder. "Don't worry, she just didn't want me walking out in the middle of the meeting." Bruce explained walking into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Dick was done with his hands washed and holding Bruce's hand as they walked back to the meeting room. "Tata, when is the meeting over?" Dick asked hugging Batsy to his chest. " Soon, Dickie, soon." Bruce said opening the door to the meeting room. "And that's all for today, see ya in a few months." Sarah Gray concluded with a smile on her face. "Looks like it's over now, Dickie." Bruce laughed picking Dick up and tickling his belly causing the boy to giggle. Bruce put Dick back down holding his hand and heading back to his office. "Can Wally come over and stay the night?" Dick asked with his big blue puppy dog eyes. "We can ask Barry if it's alright." Bruce caved in. "Yay!" Yelled Dick doing cartwheels and flips with a big smile on his face. "Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." Bruce said smiling at the boy.

Word count - 1029


	16. Fifteen Getting The Girl

Alfred was the kitchen, Bruce was in his study, Dick was taking a nap in his bed, and Wallace-Ann was watching Disney Junior in the living room. Alfred was cooking lunch for everyone when someone knocked on the front door. He turns off the stove, walking over and opening the door.

"Good afternoon, Miss Danielle" Alfred said opening the door. "Good afternoon, Alfred. Is Bruce busy?" Danielle asked looking at Alfred. "He is in his study, I can show you to the study." Alfred offered moving away to let her in. "Thanks," Danielle said stepping into the Manor. "Where are the little ones?" Alfred closed the door and took her coat, hanging it up. "Master Richard is taking nap in his room and Miss Wallace-Ann is in the living room watching some T.V," Alfred answered leading her to the study.

The two made it to Bruce's study, Alfred knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in" from Bruce. Alfred walked in with Danielle behind him. "Sir, you have a visitor," Alfred said revealing Danielle behind him. "Hello Danielle, how are you?" Bruce asked standing up from the chair and walking over to Danielle. "Hello Bruce, I'm good, how are you?" She replied with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "I'm good." He replied with signature playboy smile. "Danielle, would you like to go out to lunch with me?" He asked grabbing her hands and she smiled. "Yeah, I would too." Her smile grew. "We can leave in a few minutes." Bruce explained as turned to put the paperwork away.

A few minutes later, Bruce led Danielle out to Ferrari, he opened her door letting her and closing it. Bruce climbed into the driver seat and drove off to Martell's Waters Edge. When they arrived, Bruce led Danielle to a table that had Chicken Marsala and lobster mac and cheese with red wine.

Danielle turned her slightly to look at Bruce. "What is this, Bruce?" She questioned grabbing his hand. "This, Danielle, is what it means when I really like someone" Bruce explained scooting her chair out for her. "I bet you say that to all the girls, Bruce" She smiled sitting down on the chair. "Actually, you're the first girl, I brought on a really fancy date like this." Bruce told her, sitting down in his chair.

They ate the Chicken Marsala, which was delicious, talking about themselves. Bruce told Danielle how he was friends with the Dark Knight and how he took in Dick after the Dark Knight brought to the Manor.Danielle told Bruce that, she always loved how he was so generous, like taking in a boy he didn't even know and thought it was amazing that he knew the Dark Knight.

"Danielle, will you be my girlfriend?" Bruce asked grabbing her hands across the table. "I don't know, I've seen how you are with the women, Bruce" She stated sadly, looking at their hands. "I'm ready to have a steady relationship with a girl and that girl is you, Danielle" Bruce reached over to her chin and lifting it to see her beautiful blue-gray eyes. "Other than Dick and Wallace-Ann, Your the only thing that makes me truly happy, Danielle," Bruce said softly and Danielle sighed. "Bruce, that's so sweet. How can I not say no?" Danielle said with a smile.

Dick woke up from his nap, walking down the stairs to look for Bruce. He walked into Bruce's study, knowing that's where Bruce would be, to see that Bruce was not there. "Tata?" Dick called out, walking further into the study. "Tata? Where are you?" Dick continued to call out. "Master Richard, there you are," Alfred said walking over and picking Dick up, place him on his hip. "Where is tata?" Dick questioned looking up at Alfred with his big blue eyes. "He took Miss Danielle out for lunch, he should be back shortly" Alfred explained walking out of the study and to the kitchen.

Bruce and Danielle had finished the rest of their lunch and were heading back to the Manor. Just as Bruce sat down in the driver seat, his phone rang, it was from the Manor. "What's wrong, Alfred?" Bruce asked as soon as he answered the phone and causing Danielle to look over at Bruce. "Tata!" A voice yelled happily. "Dick?" Bruce looked over at Danielle. "Where are you, tata?" Bruce smiled at Danielle. "I'm with Danielle and we're on our way back now." Bruce told Dick threw the phone. "Okay, tata! See you soon!" Dick said hanging up the phone.

Danielle smiled at Bruce. "What was that about?" She questioned grabbing his hand."Dick was wondering where I was, he must have woke up from his nap looking for me." Bruce explained kissing her cheek. "Well, then we better get going" Danielle smiled and sat back in her seat. They back to the Manor in a comfortable silence. When they returned to the Manor, Dick was waiting on the porch.

Dick ran over to Bruce's door, with a big smile, opening the door. "TATA!" Dick yelled happily as he hugged Bruce, who hugged back. "Hey Dickie," Bruce said letting go of Dick. Dick climbed over Bruce to get to Danielle on the side of the car. "DANIELLE!" Dick yelled happily as he hugged Danielle, who hugged back after a few seconds. "Why, hello Richard" she smiled pulling back to see Dick frowning. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at Dick, her smile fading. "He likes to be called Dick" Bruce explained messing up Dick's hair causing him to laugh.

After few minutes of sitting in the car, the three of them walked inside. "Welcome back, Master Bruce, Miss Danielle," Alfred said walking into the foyer. "How did lunch go?" Alfred grabbed Dick from Bruce's arms. "It was wonderful, Alfred." Bruce said pulling Danielle into a side hug. "That's good to hear." Alfred said walking out of the foyer with Dick in his arms. "Alfie, can I help make dinner?" Dick asked playing with Alfred's tie. "Of course, young Master" Alfred replied with a small smile.

Word count - 1015


	17. Sixteen Adopted

Bruce decided to adopt Dick, he did not want someone to be able to just take Dick away. Bruce knew Dick would want Bruce to adopt him.

Bruce woke up the next morning to Wallace-Ann pushing Dick away from Bruce's room. "Wallace-Ann, be nice to Dick!" Bruce yelled from his bed. "Dick, I need to talk to you about something really important." Bruce sat up rubbing his eyes. Dick walked into Bruce's room and climbed onto the bed. "Yes, Tata?" Dick said playing his hands. "Would you like it if I adopted you?" Bruce asked and Dick nodded smiling wildly. "Yes!" Dick yelled jumping up and backflipping on the bed.

Dick landed on his butt and crawled onto Bruce's lap. "Thanks, Tata!" Dick mumbled into Bruce's chest. "You're welcome, Dick," Bruce said rubbing Dick's back. "Why dopthim, daddy?" asked Wallace-Ann climbing onto the bed andpouting. "Because I do not want Dick to be easily taken from us," Bruce explained patting her head. Wallace-Ann stood up on the bed and walked over to Bruce and Dick. "He mydaddy!" She yelled pushing Dick away from Bruce.

Dick looked up at Wallace-Ann with tears welling up in his big blue eyes. "That wasn't nice, Lee!" Dick told her with his arms crossed. "Lace, you don't do that." Bruce scolded holding Wallace-Ann's shoulders. "He a cry baby!" Wallace-Ann yelled pointing at Dick noticing a few tears rolling down his face. Dick took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Tata?" His voice cracked a little. "Lace, go and help Alfred," Bruce told Wallace-Ann, who hit Dick on the head and left.

Dick looked at Bruce with tears slowly making their way down his face. "Why is Lace so mean to me?" Dick cried bring his knees up to his chest. "She's just jealous that she has to share my attention," Bruce explained pulling Dick onto his lap. "Now, how about we go to CPS to get paperwork for your adoption." Dick nodded with a big smile.

After breakfast, Bruce and Dick went upstairsto change to head to the CPS building. Dick was wearing a black shiny suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie while Bruce was wearing a shiny black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. Bruce walked down the stairs with Dick in his arms with his head resting on Bruce's shoulder and a big smile. "I'm going to be FAMILY!" yelled Dick tightly hugging Bruce. Bruce let out a small chuckle, "Yes, you are," He smiled at Dick.

Once Bruce reached the bottom of the stairs he set Dick down and lead him to the garage. "Can we take the Bugatti?" Dick asked excitedly. "Sure, Dickie," Bruce smiled as Dick jumped up and down excitedly. "YAY!" Dick screamed as he raced over to Bugatti. Bruce slowly followed behind with small smile.

When Bruce reached the Bugatti, he spotted Dick jumping up and down by Bugatti with a wide smile. "Come on! Come on!" Dick urged. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Bruce laughed at Dick's excitement. Bruce opened the door for Dick to climb in and buckled him in. Bruce closed Dick's door and heads to the driver seat. Bruce started the car and started the thirty-minute drive towards Child Protective Services. Not long into the drive, Dick fell asleep in his car seat. Bruce smiled when he saw Dick passed out in the back seat.

Bruce was about two blocks away when Dick started to move in his seat and mumble things like "You promised" or "Don't let him take me" in Romanian. Bruce quickly pulled over to aparking lot of a Target to check on Dick. As soon as Bruce closedhis door, Dick woke up and began to get out of his seat. Once Bruce opened the door, Dick started to panic.

Bruce reached to unbuckle Dick, but Dick started to hit and kick. "Nu mă face să merg cu el!"(Don't make me go with him!) Dick yelled pushing Bruce arms away. "Dick, I need you to calm down," Bruce gently told Dick, who was now having a panic attack. "Breath, Dick, I need you to Breathe for me!" Bruce frantically explained to Dick, who shook his head with tearsslowly falling. "Am avut încredere în tine! Mi-ai spus că nu voi fi niciodată adus înapoi la el!" (I trusted you! You told me that I would never be brought back to him!) Dick screamed looking at Bruce with hurt in his eyes.

To say Bruce was shocked that statement, that would an understatement. "I'm wasn't giving you back to Zucco, I would never do that," Bruce told him gently. Dick looked down at his feet. "Imi pare rau " (I'm sorry), Dick sniffled playing the hem of his suit. "Do you want to head back or keep going?" Bruce asked wiping Dick's tears away. "Keep going," Dick signed and Bruce nodded. "Alright, let's going," Bruce said shutting the door and going the driver's seat. Bruce continued on his way to Child Protective Services. Dick stared out the window with a few tears falling.

A few minutes later, Bruce pulled into the parking lot of the Child Protective Services building. Once Bruce parked the Bugatti, he got out and let Dick out as well. Dick unbuckled himself and looked at Bruce making grabby hands at him. Bruce just sighed and picked up the ebony boy. Bruce carried Dick up to the building and walked inside to the front desk. Once They entered, Dick quickly hid his head in Bruce's shoulder as he rubbed Dick's back.

The worker at the front desk looked up with the sweetest smile. "Mr. Wayne! How can I help you, today?" She questioned standing up. "I would love to adopt Richard, here," Bruce explained padding Dick on the back. The woman leaned forward a little and examed Dick. "Hand him over, so I can check for any concerns," She reached for Dick, who tried to hide from her. Bruce stepped back from her. "He doesn't like to be touched or around strangers," Bruce explained as Dick started quietly mumble things in Romanian.

The woman nodded as Bruce turned Dick around so she could see Dick. "Dickie, this is-" Bruce started. "Hello Richard, I am Annabell," The worker, Annabell, finished for Bruce. Dick gave a small wave as Bruce set him down on the floor. "Hello" Dick signed to Annabell. Dick looked up at Bruce with pleading eyes. "I'm ready to go home!" Dick signed to Bruce, who chuckled a little. "Not yet, Dick, we still have to sign the papers," Bruce explained messing up Dick's hair.

A few minutes later, Annabell led Bruce and Dick to a room to sign a few papers to adopt Dick. "I just need you to sign here," Annabell pointed to a signature line, Bruce signed and everything was final. Bruce had officially adopted Dick as his son. Dick was so excited that he started to bounce up and down on Bruce's lap while signing so fast Bruce couldn't even understand what he was signing.

Word count - 1186


	18. Seventeen Babysitting Disaster

Title - Babysitting Disaster (Heavey On The Dis)

It has been few weeks since Bruce had adopted Dick and hehas been really happy. Dick always woke up with a smile on his face and lose his fear in the family. Wallace-Ann has somewhat accepted Dick into her in life.

Bruce had a meeting with Queen Consolidated in Star City and decided to bring Dick, Wallace-Ann, and Wally along with him since Wally stayed the night. Bruce and Oliver agreed to have Roy, Oliver'sward, babysit the three kids. Roy was not at all happy that he had to"watch babies" as he told Oliver.

Bruce drove his luxury, Mercedes- Benz Sprintervan while Wally, Dick, and Wallace-Ann were in the back, watching Cars. Wally was sitting with Dick snuggled up in his side, sound asleep, and Wallace-Ann in the seat diagonallyacross from him. "Wallace, I want some cherries!" Wallace-Ann demanded as she crossed her arms, Wally only sighed. "Sorry, Ann, but I can't get them for you, I have Dick sleeping on me," Wally whispered with a small glare.

The drive to star city took forty-two hours and Bruce drove straight through without any sleep, only stopping for bathroom breaks. When they arrived at Oliver's penthouse, Bruce knocked while Wally was carrying Dick and holding Wallace-Ann's hand. "Roy! Can get the door? That should be Bruce!" Oliver called from somewhere in the penthouse. A minute later the door opened to reveal a boy, no older than twelve, with red hair and blue eyes, who had a frown on his face.

"Hello, I'm Roy," The boy, Roy, said with fake cheerfulness, letting them inside. "Why, Hello Roy, I am Bruce and this is my daughter, Wallace-Ann," Bruce pointed at Wallace-Ann, who glared at Roy. "This is my son, Richard," He picked up Dick, who gave Roy a tiny shy wave. "And this is his best friend Wally," He pointed at Wally, who frown up at Bruce.

Suddenly Oliver walked up behind Bruce and scared Dick, causing him to scream. "Woah, what just happened?" Oliver questionedwith his hands in the air. "You just scared him, Ollie," Bruce briefly explained patting Dick on the back. Oliver just sighed and looked at his watch. "Well, we better get going," Oliver turned to Roy, "Be nice!" He warned.

"Oh, before I go, here aresome things you need to know about Dick." Bruce started and gave Dick off to Wally, who grinned. "One- you have to stay calm, don't get mad or yell at him, two- he won't talk to you unless he's used to you, he will use sign language, so Wally will be your translator, and three- he is easily scared and does NOT like loud noises," Bruce told him and turned bending down to Wally. "Make sure he sits in a chair and not on the floor," Bruce whispered to Wally, who nodded. "Bye, Dick, Wally. Bye, Lace." Bruce said giving Dick and Wallace-Ann a hug and kiss. "Cuie, tată," (bye, dad) Dick barely whispered to Bruce.

Once Bruce and Oliver left, Roy walked into the living and took out his phone. After about an hour into babysitting, Roy heard someone scream from one of the bedrooms. Roy quickly stood up and ran towards to scream. "Dick? Wally? Ann?" Roy called as he ran down the hallway looking for any sign of them. Suddenly a door flew open, Wally came running out with Dick, who was crying, in his arms and Wallace-Ann chasing after them. "What is going on?" Roy yelled, causing Dick to scream and hide his face in Wally's shoulder. "Um... well we um were... playing?" Wally stated, sounding more like a question.

Roy just sighed and gently grabbed Dick, causing him to scream, from Wally. Wally reached for Dick but his hands were shoved away. "No, I want to... try and calm... him down," Said Roy struggling to keep a hold on Dick. "WALLY!" Screamed Dick reaching for Wally. Roy almost dropped Dick, hearing him talk for the first time. Dick started to freak out even more and his breathing quickened as did his efforts to escape from Roy. "Wally! Ajuta-ma! Nu-l lăsa să mă ia! Wally, mă va răni!" (Wally! Help me! Don't let him take me! Wally, he's going to hurt me!) Dick cried throwing his body around.

"SHUT UP!" Wallace-Ann yelled smacking Dick across the face. Wally raced forward and grabbed Dick from Roy, while Roy scolded Wallace-Ann. Wally ran Dick to the master bedroom setting him on the bed and hugging him tightly while rubbing his back. "It's okay, it's okay. I've got you, Dick, I've got you," Whispered Wally wiping away Dick's tears. "Roy is scary!" Dick shakily signed into Wally's back. He's so scared that he won't even talk to me. Wally thought sadly.

After Wally ran out with Dick, Roy picked up Wallace-Ann, who struggled in his grip and carried her out into the living room. "Put me down!" Wallace-Ann demanded. Roy sat Wallace-Ann on the couch for a time-out. "You can't just hit someone, Ann!" Roy yelled at Wallace-Ann, who sent him a bat-glared. Roy shuddered slightly under the glare. "Damn. That glare could rival the bat-glare," Roy chuckled to himself. "Well, I am the daughter of Batman!" She grinned mischievously at him. Roy looked at her dumbfounded, then it clicked in his mind. "Oh god! Bats is Bruce!" Roy ran his hands through his hair.

Wally looked at Dick, who cried himself to sleep, laying in his arms. "It's okay, Dick, I won't let anyone hurt you," Wally whispered with determination in his voice. Once he was sure that Dick was sound asleep, Wally laid Dick down on the bed and pulled the blanket over his sleeping form. Wally kissed Dick's forehead before he walked out to find Roy and Wallace-Ann.

Wally walked into the living room to see Wallace-Ann eating candy on the couch and Roy nowhere in sight. "Umm... Lace, where is Roy?" Wally questioned slowly walking into the room. Wallace-Ann looked up at Wally with an evil glint in her eye. "He's just hanging around," she laughed and Wally paled as he looked up slowly (Despacito, sorry I couldn't help myself) to see Roy hanging upside down from the ceiling. "Lace, what did you do!" Yelled Wally looking straight into Wallace-Ann's eyes.

As soon as Wally yelled, Dick woke up and run to Wally hugging him tightly. "Wally, why did you yell?" Dick signed into his back. "Sorry, Dickie, I didn't mean to wake you," Wally told him hugging Dick back. "Can someone get me down?!?" Roy said scaring the shit of Dick. "Yeah, I'll get you down."Wally let go of Dick, "Dickie, how about you have candy?" Wally suggested and Dick nodded slowly. Dick slowly reached for a piece of candy and slowly put it his mouth. Wally got Roy down and walked over to Dick with a smile. "Good job, Dick, I'm proud of you!" Wally hugged Dick and fed him a piece of candy as a prize. "I don't understand. What did he do?" Roy questioned confused. "He eat imself," Wallace-Ann explained to Roy, who looked at Wally. "He fed himself," Wally explained better for Roy.

After Wally feeding Dick about five more pieces of candy, Dick starts to bounce in his spot and smile wildly. Wally looks up at Roy with a confused look on his face. "Ummm... Does he always do that when he has candy?" Roy questioned looking at Dick. "I don't know. I've never seen him have candy," Wally explained and Wallace-Ann spoke up. "He not have candy at manor."

Word count - 1261


	19. Eighteen Never Again!

After Wally feeding Dick about five more pieces of candy, Dick starts to bounce in his spot and smile wildly. Wally looks up at Roy with a confused look on his face. "Ummm... Does he always do that when he has candy?" Roy questioned looking at Dick. "I don't know. I've never seen him have candy," Wally explained and Wallace-Ann spoke up. "He not have candy at manor."

Dick abruptly turned away from Wally and ran out of the room. Wally looked at Roy with a worried face. "Should we go look for him?" Roy asked and Wally shook his head. "No, that is not a bright idea. He trusts me more than anyone in this room, so he would talk to me," Wally explained to Roy. Wally speeds off to find where Dick ran off too.

Wally walked down the hallway only to have shavingcream squirted in his face. "Aww, dude! C'mon!" Wally yelled wiping the cream off his face. Dick laughed as he ran around Wally and back into the living room to scream. "LET'S PLAY A GAME!" Dick yelled at the top his lungs. When he yelled, he scared Roy and Wallace-Ann causing them to jump; though Wallace-Ann would never admit it. Wally, with shavingcreamstill on his face, ran back in the room to see Roy with a hand over his chest.

"What game do you want to play?" Roy questions crouching down to Dick level. "Ummmm... How about... HIDE AND SEEK!" Dick pretended to think of a game to play. "I don't see why not," Roy replied with a small smile. Dick smiled, nodding and ran off saying, "Roy is it!" Dick ran down the hall to find a vent and climbed into the vent.

Roy counted to fifty to look for the three kids he was watching. "Forty-nine, fifty! Ready or not here I come!" Roy called walking down the hall and to the first door, which was his room, looking for at least one of them, only to come up empty. He walked out and into the master bedroom, to find one of them under the bed. "Found ya, Ann!" Roy said as he pulled her out from under the bed. "Awww!" She whined, following Roy out to find the other two.

Roy, with Wallace-Ann following behind, walked into the kitchen to hear someone eating. The sound was coming from the pantry, Roy opened the door to find Wally standing there eating a bag of cool ranch Doritos. Wally jumped when the door suddenly opened, revealing Roy and Wallace-Ann standing in the doorway. "Found ya, Wally!" Roy said walking away. "Now, time to find Dick," He muttered to himself as he walked out of the kitchen.

Roy, Wally, and Lace spent the next thirty minutes to find Dick before they find him passed out in the vents. Dick's nap didn't last long, once Wally pulled Dick out of the vents setting him on the couch Dick shot up and ran off again. "How much energy can this kid have!?" Roy shouts frustrated, the other two in the room just shrug their shoulders. "How 'bout this? You put on a show for him while I go and look for him?" Wally suggested looking at Roy, who gave a short nod.

Wally ran off to find Dick, he ran the same path Dick took. Wally from the living room to the kitchen, only to be covered in whip cream, Ketchup, Mustard, and cottage cheese. "C'mon, dude! Again?!?" Wally yelled as he threw his hands in the air. Dick cackled, sending chills down Wally's spine, as he jumped down from where he was perched. "I got you!" Dick exclaimed laughing. "Sooo, not cool, dude!" Wally yelled throwing whatever covered his hand at Dick. It hit Dick in the face and he freaked out. "Ewww! Yuck! I GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Dick cried as tried to wipe it off, but only spread it across his face.

Roy heard Wally yell from the kitchen, then he heard Dick screaming something. Roy ran into the kitchen to see the mixture on Dick's face as he freaked out about. "What happened?" Roy questioned walking over to counter grabbing paper towels. Roy walked to the sink, soaking the paper towel and walking over to Dick wiping the mixture off his face. "I came in and was covered in this," Wally started. "He cackled, sending chills down my back, so I threw whatever was on my hand and it hit him in the face and he freaked out," Wally explained washing his hands. "That was YUCKIE!" Dick shouted crossing his arms and pouting.

Three boys walked back to the living room to see Wallace-Ann passed out on the couch. Roy picked Dick up and sat him on the couch. Roy walked over to Wally, to lead him to the bathroom so he could wash up. "Here is the bathroom, get washed up," Roy told Wally, walking back to the living to see Dick, not on the couch. "Great, he's gone again," said Roy shaking his head.

Roy sighed as he sat on the couch and looked at the time. 9:30.Good, they should be back any minute now.Roy thought as he relaxed into the couch. Well, until he heard a spine-chilling cackle ring through the room. Roy shot up into a sitting position and scanned the room. "Dick, come out, it's late," Roy called out to the ebony boy hiding somewhere in the shadows. "NU! Nu vreau să dorm!" (No! I don't want to go to sleep!) Dick whined slowly walking out of the shadows.

A few minutes later, Wally came out of the shower in a pair of Roy clothes. "I'm out of the shower, Roy," Wally called from down the hall. "Alright! Did you see the clothes?" Roy replied as Dick ran down the hall to Wally. "Dick, come back! You need to settle down!" Roy called after Dick.

Once Dick reached Wally, he passed out; Wally ran forward to catch Dick before he hit the floor. Wally picked Dick up bridal style and carried him out to the living room only to see Bruce and Oliver standing by the couch. "Wallace," Bruce said in his Batman voice, "What happened?" He asked walking over to Wally. "Never again!" Was all Wally said before he handed Dick to Bruce. "Okay, Roy. What happened?" Oliver turned to Roy. Once he finished explaining, Bruce had to ban Dick from having candy ever again.

Bruce looked over at Wally again and noticed that his hair was wet. "Why is your hair wet, Wally?" He questioned shifting Dick to where his head rested on Bruce's shoulder. "Like I said, NEVER AGAIN," Wally replied. "He just got out of the shower," Roy stepped in turning to face them from the couch. "Okay, better question. Why did Wally take a shower?" He questioned again. "Dick covered me inwhip cream, Ketchup, Mustard, and cottage cheese," Wally answered and Bruce nodded. "OH! Dick actually talked, in English too!" Wally exclaimed with a big smile.

After saying they're goodbyes, the four left to head back to Gotham, so Bruce could start planning for a special day, next week.

Word count - 1204


	20. Nineteen Birthday Part One

After saying they're goodbyes, the four left to head back to Gotham, so Bruce could start planning for a special day, next week.

It's been a week since Bruce had Roy babysit Dick and Wallace-Ann. Bruce has been working really hard on the party. Bruce had the party, circus themed. Bruce had contacted Jack Haly, the ringleader of Haly's international traveling circus, to come to the party, on his way back from Starling City. Haly agreed to come and offered to perform at the party. Bruce accepted the offer but explained that it was not necessary.

Bruce was at the ballroom, he always rented out for his parties, setting up all the decorations for Dick's party. Bruce had invited Barry, Wally, Oliver, Roy, and Jake to celebrate Dick's ninth birthday.

Meanwhile, Dick was at the Manor with Wally playing outside. Wally playfully chased afterDick as he did cartwheels and flips to avoid being tagged by Wally. "Can't catch me, Wally!" Dick laughs as Wally smiles. "Oh really?" Wally teases using his speed to tag Dick. Wallace-Ann appeared right front of Dick, causing both of them to fall. "Ooow!" Whined Wallace-Ann sitting up and pushing Dick to the ground. Wallace-Ann just stood up dusting her lavender knee-length dress and walking over the small pond, while Dick just stays in the grass. "Ann, that wasn't nice," Wally told her helping Dick up.

"Young Masters and Miss Wallace-Ann, it's time to go!" Alfred called from the back of the Manor. Wally puts Dick on his back and runs over to Alfred, while Wallace-Ann slowly walks over. The three – Dick is on Wally's back – walk over to the limo, Alfred opens the door as they climb in. Alfred closed the door walking over to driver side and driving to the ballroom.

The drive to the ballroom was about twenty-five to thirty minutes, Dick and Wally had fallen asleep snuggled up against each other. Alfred parked the limo in front of the ballroom doors and let Wallace-Ann out to wake up the sleeping boys; Alfred lightly shook Dick, who woke up with a start, waking Wally up with the sudden movement. "Young Masters, we are here," Alfred explained and Wally nodded. The three exited the limo and walked into the ballroom door to see a group of people, Dick hid behind Wally as they walked down the hall to the ballroom staircase.

The ballroom was covered in circus decorations, had a DJ stand, a few circus games, presents, and a circus themed cake. In the center of the ballroom was cleared for performers to perform their acts

Once Dick saw Haly and the others from the circus, he smiled and tugged on Wally's sleeve. Wally looked down at the ebony standing slightly next to him and smiled too. "Wanna go see them?" Wally questioned knowing what Dick was looking at, receiving a nodded from said boy. Wally laughed a little and lead Dick over to the circus members. When the duo reached the bottom of the stairs, Dick started have second thoughts and tried to head back to the safety of the top of the stairs. Wally didn't notice – or ignored Dick's uneasiness – continued his way to Haly.

Once Wally was within arms reach of Haly, Wally lightly tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Haly turned around to see Wally and Dick, almost completely hidden behind Wally. "Um... Hello Mr. Haly, um my brother wanted to um say hi," Wally explained stepping aside to reveal Dick. "R-Richard?" Haly asked looking at the ebony, who slowly nods trying to hide behind Wally. Haly smiles at Dick and steps forward to hug him. "Da," (yes) Dick whipsers softly, Haly hugs Dick tightly. "Mi-ai pierdut atât de mult, Dickie,"(I missed you so much, Dickie) Haly whipsered into Dick's ear, Dick hugs Haly back.

"Where is Aunt Katie and Uncle Keith?" Dick sighed into Haly's back. "Dad! Have you seen Dick at all?" Asked a young woman with slightly tan skin, light brown hair that went her shoulders, and brown eyes with glasses rushing over. Dick sqeaked burying his face into Haly's chest. "Yeah, he's right here, Katie," Haly replied letting go of the ebony boy. Katie walks closer to Dick and pulls him into a tight embrace. "Oh, how Keith and I missed you!" She told Dick with tears in her eyes. Katie let Dick go as he rushed back to Wally's side.

"WHERE'S GYPSY!" Wallace-Ann screamed from side the ballroom. "I think Lee is looking for me," Sighed Dick moving closer to Wally. "How 'bout we go find Roy?" Wally suggested grabbing Dick's hand, who nodded. Wally looked around for Roy, who was hanging around one of the circus games. "Found him– oh! Mr. Haly, do you know when you'll start the show?" Wally asked helping Dick onto his back. "In about thirty minutes, young man," Haly answered looking at his watch, Wally nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Haly and I'm Wally," Wally thanked Haly, shaking Haly's hand. Wally waved and walked over to Roy with Dick on his back.

Wallace-Ann was looking for Dick to tell him that today was "all about her" even if wasn't even her birthday. "Excuse me have seen Gypsy?" Wallace-Ann asked a male circus performer, who had fair skin, black hair, and blue-gray eyes. "Who are you calling Gypsy?" Asked the man glaring at Wallace-Ann. "I hope you know that glare of yours isn't going to scare me," She told him, "And I was looking for the boy my took in," The man looked at her, "who's you're dad?" He questioned crossing his arms. "Bruce Wayne, I'm his daughter," Wallace-Ann glared at him, "And you are?" She crossed her arms. "I am Keith Haly," Keith replied, "I think I saw him talking with my dad."

Wally, Roy, and Dick were talking –Dick was sighing to them– when the DJ started to play Despacito by Daddy Yankee, Luis fonsi ft Justin Bieber (I know this isn't the best song but I love this song), Wally stopped mid-sentence and smiled brightly at Dick. "Do you wanna dance with me, Dickie?" Wally asks holding out his hand to Dick, who took his hand, and lead Dick to the dance floor. Roy watched them dance from his spot, with a smile on his face. Wally would spin Dick around or guide his hips left to right ever time Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito was sang. "They would a cute couple when they're older," Jake said standing next to Roy, who jumped a little, agreeing.

After the song ended, Dick spotted Jake walking over them. Dick smiled at Jake and hugged him once Jake was close enough to him. "Jakey!" Dick signed bouncing a little. "Hey buddy, how's your party?" Jake asked rubbing Dick's hair. "Good! I got to see Haly and Aunt Katie!" Dick signed in reply with a bright smile. "That's awesome! Who's your little friend?" Jake asks noticing Wally. "Hi I'm Wally," Wally answered holding his hand out for Jake, who took it. "I'm Jake, it's nice to meet you," Jake introduced himself.

Bruce walked up to the DJ stand to make an announcement about was going to happen next. "Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming to Dick's birthday! I also would like to thank Haly's international traveling circus for taking time out of his tour to be hear for Dick! He seems very to see all of you! So, on that note, I would like to present Haly's international traveling circus performers!" Bruce announced with Danielle standing next to him. Everyone gathered around the center ring for the circus acts, Wally sat in front row with Dick snuggled against his side and his head resting on Wally's shoulder, Roy was on the left of Wally and Jake on the right of Dick.

(I couldn't find any other circus videos that had full acts)

Once all the acts were done, it was time for cake and ice cream. The cake was a circus tent with a trapeze set on top and nine candles around the side. Everyone sang Happy birthday in English while Haly, Katie, and Keith sang in Romanian. Dick happily blew out his candles – wishing that Wally is always by his side.

Alfred started to cut the cake, when Dick screamed in fear. Everyone looked over at Dick to see him being held hair by...

Word count - 1420


	21. Twenty Birthday Part Two

Hey, my little assassins! I just wanted

to tell you that this is the last chapter!

Alfred started to cut the cake, when Dick screamed in fear. Everyone looked over at Dick to him being held hair by Tony Zucco. All the heros there wanted to but they knew they couldn't risk their identity, but Wally did not care about his identity. Wally snuck out of the ballroom to change into his Kid Flash uniform, dashing back in to rescue Dick from Zucco.

Wally ran in front of Zucco to punch him in the face, causing Zucco to release his grip on Dick's hair. Dick fell to the floor quickly crawling away from Zucco and running over to Bruce, who picked him up hugging him tightly.

Zucco recovered rather quickly from the punch and went to get hit on Kid Flash, but was blocked by Speedy. "Don't even think about touch my little brother!" Speedy said sweeping Zucco's feet out from under him. Zucco fell on back with a groan and stood back up. "I could've dogded that, Speedy!" Kid Flash whined spin kicking Zucco in the chest causing him to stumble back. "I know, but I wanted to show him that you're not alone," Speedy explained getting into a fighting stance. Speedy stepped forward and kicked Zucco where the sun don't shine.

Kid Flash went to kick Zucco in the head, but was caught by Zucco and thrown across the room into a wall, hard. Kid Flash went to stand up but cried out in pain and fell back down holding his ankle. Speedy growled running at Zucco and kick him in the side. Zucco stumbled a few feet back, but that didn't stop Speedy. No, he continued to beat Zucco to the ground. "I WARNED YOU!" Shouted Speedy straddling and punching Zucco in the face.

Spedy continued the beat Zucco, even when he started coughing up blood. Oliver rushed over to Speedy pulling him off of Zucco. Speedy fought to get out of Oliver's grip as he dragged Speedy out into the hallway of the ballroom; just as the cops came rushing in and arrested Zucco.

Barry rushed over to Kid Flash, "Kid, you alright?" Barry asked squatting down next to him. "Yeah, my ankle hurts, Uncle Barry," Wally whispered leaning against Barry. Barry gently pick Wally up in his arms and carried him to the hall, where Oliver and Speedy, now Roy, were standing. "Wally, what did you hurt?" Roy asked with anger laced in his voice. "My ankle, but it should be healed in about half an hour," Wally replied gently moving his foot around. "Let's change you out of your uniform and head back," Barry suggested, "You too, Roy."

Once they were out of the superhero uniforms, they all headed back to the party. Wally just had a limp and Roy helped Wally walk back over to the cake. Bruce let Dick down when Wally walked over -with Roy's help- and Alfred cut the cake. Alfred, Bruce, and Dick passes out the cake and ice cream. "Can I open my presents now, daddy?" Wallace-Ann asked excitedly grabbing one of the presents. "They're Dick's presents not yours, Lace," Bruce told her grabbing the present and setting it in front of Dick, who smiled. "And when everyone's done with cake."

Dick sat next to Wally just staring at his cake. "Dickie?" Wally asked knowing that Dick wanted to be fed. Dick looked at Wally and nodded knowing what he was asking. Wally smiled and used Dick's fork to feed said boy. Dick ate the piece with a smile as he laid his head Wally's shoulder. Once Dick's cake was gone, Wally fed Dick his ice cream. When his ice cream was gone, Dick snuggled into Wally's side, waiting for everyone to finish their cake and ice cream.

Once everyone finished their cake and ice cream, Dick started to open his presents. One present, Dick opened was a red shirt that said 'keep calm and let Kid Flash handle it' and it was from Barry and Wally. Another present, Dick opened was a black shirt that said 'Of course I'm right [I'm Batman]' and it was from Oliver and Roy. Another present, Dick opened was a phone and it was from Alfred, Bruce, and Danielle. The best present Dick got was the trapeze set that his parents performed on and it was from Haly and everyone in the circus. They made sure there was a net for it before giving it to Dick.

Once Dick saw what Haly and them gave him, he started to cry with a big bright smile on his face. When Wally saw Dick crying, he quickly hugged him. "Are you alright, Dickie?" Wally worriedly asked Dick. He just nodded and signed, "Yeah, Walls, I'm just fine! I'm really happy!" Wally smiled and wiped Dick's tears away. "Gyspy's a cry baby!" Wallace-Ann yelled giggling. "He's not cry! He's just really happy!" Roy yelled at her causing Dick to jump and bury himself into Wally's side. "Roy, don't yelled you know how Dickie gets," Wally told Roy, hugging Dick tightly. Roy looked over at Dick to see fear in his eyes.

"Bruce, did you bring Batsy?" Wally asked knowing that it would help calm Dick down. "No, Alfred?" Bruce replied turning to look at Alfred, who standing next to him. "Right here, Master Wallace," Alfred said handing Wally the Batman stuffie. Wally thanked Alfred taking Batsy and handing it to Dick. "BATSY!" Dick screamed grabbing Batsy from Wally and hugging it.

The DJ started to play a slow song, Wally stood up helping Dick up too. "Wanna dance with me... again?" Wally asked Dick, who nodded. Wally gently lead Dick to the center of the dance floor. Wally grabbed Dick's hands placing them on his shoulders and Wally places his hands on Dick's hips.

Bruce sat down in a chair near the dance floor with Danielle lovingly leaning against him as he watch Wally and Dick dance. "You know, Bruce, they would make a cute couple," Danielle told him giggling as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I can see them together, they're so close to each other," she continued. Watching them dance was adorable, Wally was leading and Dick would end up accidentally step on Wally's feet. Every time, Dick would quickly apologize to Wally.

Word count - 1048


End file.
